Egipto me llevó a ti
by Wonder Grinch
Summary: Egipto guarda tantos secretos, no solo historia antigua, también de amor y amistad. Unos ojos esmeraldas que me sacaron de quicio al inicio pero que le dieron un gran giro a mi vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Egipto me llevo a ti.**

**Capítulo 1**

― ¿Sakura, tienes todo listo? – Pregunta Tomoyo del otro lado de la línea mientras Sakura le enviaba toda la información necesaria para su plan.

―Claro que si Tomoyo, estoy enviando los datos ahora para que todo empiece a ejecutarse. – Sonríe Sakura dejando el ordenador a un lado para dejarse caer en la cama y seguir conversando con su amiga.

―Aun no puedo creer todo lo que estás haciendo. ¡Eres brillante Sakura! – Dice la chica dejando escapar una sonrisa.

― Yo tampoco, pero fue algo que nació de la nada, solo estaba viendo las fotografías de ese viaje. – Sakura vuelve a sonreír al inundarse de sus hermosos recuerdos. – De eso ya han pasado diez años y quiero celebrar de una manera especial.

― Lo mejor de todo esto Sakura es que lo estás haciendo tu sola, ni a mí se me habría ocurrido algo así. – Agrega Tomoyo, aunque Sakura no la podía ver sabía que estaba con algún gesto soñador. – Gracias por permitirme ayudarte aunque sea en algo tan pequeño como lo son los…

― ¿Por qué no mejor seguimos esta conversación en persona mientras hacemos unas compras? ―dice Sakura. Si bien no había oídos que pudieran dañar la sorpresa, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

―Me parece una estupenda idea Sakura, – Responde la amatista y ambas chicas se pusieron de acuerdo para encontrarse a una hora determinada en su centro comercial favorito.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Jamás pensé que iba a tener todo un día de ocio en la facultad. Hace poco más de un año que la Universidad de Tokio me extendió la amable invitación de unirme a su selecto equipo de investigadores y fue algo que no pude rechazar. Definitivamente, esta satisfacción no la hubiera podido sentir de haber aceptado la sugerencia ―Por decirlo de alguna manera― de mis padres de estudiar economía general.

Aunque el día de hoy por alguna razón no hay ninguna labor pendiente en la Facultad de Arqueología Histórica Forense y eso que apenas son las once de la mañana, por eso me decido a seguir leyendo una de mis novelas favoritas. "_El Príncipe de la Máscara". _Una historia que enseña que la verdadera belleza no se refleja en el rostro sino en el alma, una historia que te guía a ver la sinceridad de los sentimientos antes que el rostro cuando buscas al ser amado.

Mientras leo el capítulo final, no dejo de pensar en cuándo publicaran la segunda parte porque estoy intrigado con lo que iba a suceder cuando los protagonistas llegaran al reino del príncipe ¿Cómo recibirán a la nueva princesa?

Mis ojos se mueven de modo absorto ahora que he llegado a la narración de la ceremonia en donde la protagonista iba a ser declarada hija legítima del Rey y cuando paso la página encuentro una nota con una pulcra caligrafía que ya era familiar para mí.

"_¡Bienvenido! ¿Estás preparado para resolver el mejor enigma de tu vida? Si tu respuesta es sí, pues prepárate y busca tu equipo de excavación. Lo importante es que te diviertas porque lo mejor está al final."_

―Pequeña Sakura. – Susurro mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios. – ¿Qué traes en mente?

Al reverso de la nota también había escrito algo, al parecer eran reglas que debía de seguir.

"_Nada de esto sería divertido sin reglas que seguir así que no las olvides porque te ayudarán a llegar al final. _

_No preguntes nada, tampoco intentes persuadirme porque automáticamente estarás eliminado. _

_Si descubres de que se trata antes de encontrarlas no me digas nada y sigue buscando las pistas faltantes. _

_No puedes buscar ayuda de nadie, si lo haces inmediatamente perderás el premio. _

_Así que a partir de ahora empieza el reto, recuerda que el tiempo es oro."_

Esta vez sí dejo salir una gran carcajada. Esto en definitiva es un reto digno de aceptar porque estoy seguro que al final la recompensa será más que buena, todo lo que tenga que ver con Sakura es bueno y me voy a divertir en grande.

"_Pista 1:_

_Es momento de que busques tu primera pista, esta se encuentra en un algo que es muy especial para ti, puesto que fue un obsequio de una persona muy importante. Además, estoy segura que lo mantienes muy cerca de ti. Si te sirve de algo, la persona que te lo regaló también es importante para mí. Recuerda, el tiempo empieza a correr desde ahora."_

Al final de la hoja encuentro la primera instrucción, me siento por un momento deteniéndome a pensar cuál sería ese objeto que representa la dichosa pista. Inmediatamente vino a mi mente la posible respuesta y me dirijo a mi pequeño librero para buscarla.

― Si los retos serán así, esto será muy fácil. – Susurro leyendo los títulos que reposan escritos en los lomos de mis libros. – Tiene que estar acá.

Tomo con especial cariño el libro titulado _"Dioses, Tumbas y Sabios" _un regalo de mi suegro, el Arqueólogo Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Él tuvo la virtud de acercar al gran público los secretos de la arqueología. Desde su publicación fue un éxito de ventas y traducido a numerosas lenguas.

"_Dioses, Tumbas y Sabios"_ se divide en cuatro tomos, dedicados al mundo griego, el Antiguo Egipto, Mesopotamia y las civilizaciones precolombinas respectivamente.

Soy de los pocos privilegiados que recibió de las manos del autor el segundo tomo dedicado a uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo.

Empiezo a buscar entre las páginas de este, busco algo diferente, algo con el toque de Sakura, y que me indique cual es la primera pista para empezar con este intrigante juego. En la página 93, el Capítulo 4 "Ladrones del Valle de los Reyes" la encuentro. Con una sonrisa tomo una fotografía que recuerdo muy bien y que ella misma tomó.

"_¿Recuerdas esta fotografía? Apenas te conocía, pero tu emoción era tan notable que mi padre no dudó en aceptar tomarse una fotografía contigo. Aun me causa gracia verlos a ustedes dos tan diminutos debajo de los pies del imponente Ramsés II." _– Y allí mismo, estaba escrito al reverso de la fotografía

Como olvidar ese día, el solo ver esta imagen trajo a mi mente muchos recuerdos, habían pasado muchos años de ese viaje pero todavía puedo sentir en mi piel el ardiente sol de Egipto.

―_Buenos días. – Saludé en perfecto inglés. – ¿Tienen paquetes turísticos para recorrer los monumentos más importantes? _

―_Por supuesto. – Una amable recepcionista me extendió dos folletos con la información que necesitaba saber. Había llegado ayer a Egipto y quería recorrer los lugares más significativos._

― _Quiero inscribirme en esta excursión. – Señalé. _

―_Necesito su documento de identidad y un método de pago por favor. – Inmediatamente entregué lo que me solicitó y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba inscrito en una excursión que prometía lugares que valdrían la pena visitar: el Templo de Abu Simbel, el Templo de Isis, Karnak y las pirámides de Gizeh. _

_El solo saber que este viaje era una especie de despedida a todos mis sueños me tenía decepcionado. La vida de mi familia estaba cimentada en tradiciones tan arcaicas que no podía creer como se mantenían vigentes en este siglo. Este fue su regalo de graduación para mí, debía aclarar que yo escogí estar acá porque de lo contrario también ellos hubieran elegido por mí. _

_Según los mayores de mi familia, era aún muy joven e inexperto para tomar mis propias decisiones. Por eso ellos tomaron la decisión adecuada por mí ―nótese el sarcasmo― y estaba a pocas semanas de ser de ser inscrito en la carrera de economía gerencial. Por supuesto, era muy joven para elegir una carrera, pero no para dejar sobre mis hombros la responsabilidad de velar por su patrimonio. _

_Así que aquí me encontraba yo, entrando al monumental templo de Abu Simbel que se componía de templos egipcios ubicados en Nubia, al sur de Egipto. Los templos fueron excavados en roca durante el reinado del faraón Ramsés II en el siglo XIII a. C., como un monumento dedicado al mismo faraón y a su esposa Nefertari, para conmemorar su supuesta victoria en la batalla de Kadesh y mostrar su poder a sus vecinos nubios._

_La construcción del templo se inició aproximadamente en 1284 a. C. y duró unos veinte años, hasta 1264 a. C. El propósito del templo era impresionar a los hititas y reforzar la influencia de la religión egipcia en la región. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¡Amaba la historia antigua! Esta era mi verdadera pasión, no los números._

_En definitiva, era fascinante este lugar. Apenas estaba empezando la excursión y no creía encontrar algo más impresionante e imponente que este templo, ahora estaba en la Sala de Oración, observaba una negra pared, donde se presentaban las imágenes sentadas de Ramsés II, en el centro, flanqueado por el dios Ra, Amón y Path, este último dios de las tinieblas. Así vislumbraba mi futuro, en tinieblas. _

_El destino podía ser muy caprichoso pues estaba tan concentrado observando el Santuario cuando una chica no mayor que yo decidió ser el centro de atención en este lugar tan sagrado. Estuvo a punto de atravesar la sala de Oración de manera estrepitosa porque no miró que había un escalón y se fue de bruces, lo único que mis reflejos me permitieron fue tomarla rápidamente de los hombros y evite su caída. _

―_Hoeee. – Y todavía se daba el lujo de gritar. _

―_Chiquilla, calla por favor que estás en lugar sagrado. – Espeté en japonés al identificar el idioma entre susurros. _

―_Perdona, es que me equivoqué de lugar y no encuentro a mi padre. – Respondió imitando mi murmullo. _

―_Lo mejor es que te pongas a buscar antes de que se haga demasiado tarde y te quedes encerrada en este lugar. – No pude evitar querer burlarme un poco de esta muchacha y decidí dejar el Santuario en silencio dando la vuelta para reunirme con mi grupo. _

―_Oye, eso no es justo. – La escuché seguirme a pasos apresurados a la salida de la sala, definitivamente, toda una adolescente. – Papá está trabajando por acá, él va a buscarme. _

―_Suerte con ello. – No me importaba seguir gastando saliva en vano, giraba en dirección contraria a ella cuando la pasible voz de un hombre se escuchó frente a mí. _

―_Sakura, hija. Qué bueno que te encuentro. – Por el reflejo del sol al dar con los lentes no pude reconocer al hombre que hablaba, solo la sombra de la chiquilla gritona. _

―_Pues el joven aquí presente me ha salvado de ir a la cárcel. —dijo ella en un tonito de obvia burla hacia mí._

_Como se atrevía a tratarme de ese modo si ni siquiera me conocía. Después de que la ayudé ¿Se atrevía a burlarse?_

―_En ese caso deja que le agradezca, no queremos ser expulsados antes de terminar con nuestro trabajo, pequeña Sakura. – Vislumbré que los dos se acercaban a mí, así que con mi común ceño fruncido los enfrenté. _

―_Muchas gracias por ayudar a mí hija a no causar ningún accidente en este lugar. – El hombre extendió su mano la cual no dudé en estrechar. – Mi nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto y ella es mi hija Sakura. _

_Un momento. ¿Fujitaka Kinomoto? ¿El famoso arqueólogo que obtuvo nuevas pistas del último miembro varón de la dinastía XVIII de Tutankamon? ¿Ese Fujitaka Kinomoto?_

―_¿Te encuentras bien, muchacho? – La voz del profesor Kinomoto me trajo a la realidad. _

―_Sí, yo, este… Sí, profesor, estoy bien. Es un placer conocerlo y quiero que sepa que admiro mucho su trabajo, he leído algunas de sus publicaciones y quedo con las ganas de aventurarme como usted lo ha hecho. – Quería decir mil cosas más a este genio, pero un bufido me detuvo. _

―_Adulador. –Esa chica no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo, pero no iba a dejar que me arruinara este momento. _

―_Sakura, por favor. Debes de ser más gentil con este joven que dices te ha ayudado. – No pude evitar sonreír abiertamente por ese regaño y ella solamente dirigió su mirada a otro lado. _

―_¿Y cómo te llamas? – Preguntó el profesor, dirigiéndose nuevamente a mí. _

―_Soy Li Syaoran profesor, es un placer conocerlo. – Hice una reverencia como muestra del gran respeto y admiración que sentía hacía él. _

―_El gusto es mío también. – Respondió el catedrático, repitiendo mi gesto. – ¿Te acompaña tu familia? _

―_No, decidí hacer este viaje solo. Pude inscribirme en una excursión, pero jamás pensé conocerlo a usted. Este sin duda es el mejor de los viajes que he podido hacer. – Lo vi sonreír amablemente. Esperaba no sonar adulador, como su hija había mencionado pero no podía contener las palabras, salían de mis labios sin poder detenerlas. _

_Pero como nada puede ser perfecto, nuevamente, la chica Kinomoto volvió a interrumpir, esta vez fingiendo un ataque de tos._

―_Creo que olvidaste algo en la Sala de Oración, deberías de regresar y quedarte ahí. –Si quería guerra, la iba a tener, aunque su padre era esta maravilla de prodigio no iba a dejarme amedrentar. _

_-En ese caso me alegra que este viaje valga la pena para ti. Nosotros estamos recopilando información para actualizar datos que teníamos en la universidad acerca de los templos más importantes en todo Egipto. Espero que tu experiencia sea la mejor. – Comentó él, dirigiéndome una gentil sonrisa. ―Bueno tenemos que regresar a nuestra área. Vamos Sakura, despídete del joven Li. – Y ese fue el premio que me hacía falta, ver a la chiquilla con los ojos a punto de salir de sus órbitas, obviamente no era de su agrado, pero debía de obedecer a su padre. _

_Rápidamente se puso frente a mí y con su ceño fruncido gesticuló un apenas audible "Gracias" y dio media vuelta. _

―_¿Qué has dicho? Lo siento, no te he escuchado bien? –Pregunté sabiendo que mientras su padre nos observara ella tenía que ser educada. _

―_¡Muchas gracias Li!, – La muy torpe gritó y el profesor Kinomoto se acercó para hacerla bajar el tono de voz. _

―_Sakura, por favor, no hagas eso. Nosotros tenemos que irnos, jovencito. Ha sido un gusto conocerte. – El profesor ocupó el lugar que su hija hace unos segundos para despedirse. _

―_El gusto fue mío. – Estrechamos nuestras manos, pero algo más se me ocurrió. – Me gustaría pedirle un favor, profesor. _

―_Claro, si está a mi alcance, cuenta con ello. – Respondió y yo no pude evitar sentir mi rostro arder de la vergüenza. _

―_¿Podríamos tomarnos una fotografía?–Solo esperaba que no se negara a ello. _

―_Claro que sí, muchacho. Y creo saber cuál será el mejor lugar para tomarla, vamos. – Sin nada más que decir, lo seguí, él iba narrando en qué consistía la excursión y casi olvidé que lo había conocido por la torpeza de su hija. Posiblemente, era algo que debía agradecerle, pero siendo ella tan desagradable… Mejor no._

_Llegamos a la entrada del templo y él se detuvo justo debajo de los pies de Ramsés II._

– _Este es el lugar para una buena foto ¿Qué dices muchacho? _

―_Puede llamarme por mi nombre, profesor, y usted es el experto, si dice que este es el lugar indicado no tengo ningún problema en que sea acá. – Saqué mi cámara, buscando con la mirada a una persona para que tomase la fotografía. _

―_Si me permites Syaoran. – Inmediatamente dejé de buscar y lo observé tomando de los hombros a su hija. – Dejemos que Sakura sea quien tome la fotografía. _

_Por respeto a él no dejé escapar la carcajada que sentí venir, ella estaba obviamente molesta y era un momento que iba a disfrutar el doble. Tomarme una fotografía con el Arqueólogo Fujitaka Kinomoto y que la mal educada hija fuera la responsable de inmortalizar el momento, no tenía precio._

_Me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa ladina y extendí mi cámara._

– _Ten cuidado de no romperla por favor, vale más de lo que tú puedes pagar. – Hice amague de dejarla caer al suelo. Su rostro palideció de golpe y cuando los colores le regresaron, me arrebató la cámara de las manos y soltó un gruñido en respuesta a mi pequeña broma._

_Definitivamente este era un día genial. El profesor y yo nos colocamos en nuestro lugar, seguro quedaríamos diminutos comparados con El gran Faraón, pero la fotografía valdría la pena. _

―_¿Estás lista, Sakura? – Preguntó el arqueólogo_ _a voces y su hija gritó un "sí" desde la distancia. – Toma muchas fotografías para que Shaoran escoja la mejor. – Volvió a gritar el profesor. _

_Vi el flash de la cámara repetidas ocasiones,_ _Y vi a la chica moverse en varias direcciones, me imagino que buscaba los mejores ángulos para dejar buenos recuerdos. _

―_Toma. –_ _Dijo al acercarse al trote, extendiendo la cámara hacia mí. – La cámara no hará milagros, pero hice lo mejor que pude. _

―_Mil disculpas, Shaoran. Por las molestias que mi hija ha llegado a causarte. – Respondió el profesor adelantándose a mi respuesta. – Espero podamos encontrarnos de nuevo. _

―_No tiene porqué pedir disculpas profesor, haber compartido con usted ha sido la mejor recompensa en todo este viaje. Y eso que apenas empieza. – Me despedí haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndole una sonrisa ladina a la chiquilla regresé al interior del Templo Para reunirme con mi grupo._

-¿Profesor Li? – La voz de mi secretaria me saca de ese interesante momento. – Lo solicitan en la sala de juntas.

-En un momento estoy ahí. – Respondo a la vez que dejo sobre mi escritorio el libro y la fotografía que me ha hecho recordar tan gratos días. – ¿Qué andas tramando pequeña Sakura?

**Continuará… **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A: **Holaaaa. Reportándome de nuevo, solo que esta ocasión es un proyecto diferente. Cierto día del mes de junio en la página **Wonder Grinch **se dio la idea de hacer un fic para homenajear al lobo en su cumpleaños y resulta que así como Nick Fury reclutó a los mejores superhéroes para salvar a la humanidad de las amenazas de Loki jajaja yo también recluté a las mejores para escribir un fic. Así que la cuestión es esta: el próximo capítulo será publicado en la cuenta de mi amiga **SnoopyMoon **así que si están animados con este proyecto estén pendientes de su cuenta, también de la página en facebook.

No es un fic largo, solo son siete capítulos, es un regalo de cumpleaños para el lobo y las fans del lobo, en la mayoría de páginas en facebook que he visto el mes completo se lo han dedicado a él así que nosotras también, ya saben… Tarde, pero seguro.

Lo único que me queda decirles es que espero nos acompañen, porque estamos seguras que se llevaran una gran sorpresa, aclaro que no es un duo, hay más fickers detrás de esta idea que esperamos les guste.

Así que queda inaugurado el especial de cumpleaños de Syaoran Li de parte de su servidora. Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Pista 2

Después de descubrir de quién eran los restos encontrados en las excavaciones de Anatolia, pertenecientes a la quinta princesa de ese país,me pongo a pensar qué es lo que quiere conseguir Sakura con esto de las pistas. La verdad que cuando esa mujer se propone algo no descansa hasta conseguirlo. Y después dice que yo soy el testarudo.

Hablando de Sakura… Ahora que lo pienso, no le gusta ir mucho de compras y se fue con Tomoyo precisamente a "eso". Para mí que fue una excusa para ver al tal Lucifer. Me imagino que no se pudieron resistir y han hecho una maratón del emplumado ese. Encima que lo ve con ella, me la hace ver a mí también.

Lo peor de todo es cuando me dice "Mi querido Luci"… Odio que lo haga, pero sin embargo ahí estoy yo metiéndome en el dichoso papel del maldito demonio poniendo ese tono cantarín que usa éste para hablar con su compañera, diciéndole "Detective" para que me mire con esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto me gustan llenos de amor. Lo que uno hace por la persona que ama.

En ese momento suena mi teléfono celular.

—Li al habla— digo. Siempre que respondo a cualquier llamada lo hago de esa manera. A excepción de mi cerezo claro. Es una costumbre rara pero me siento importante. — Si Akane. Estoy yendo para mi casa a buscar más herramientas para seguir con el análisis de los restos… No… No recuerdo si hay una reunión o un pendiente… No… ¿Podrías fijarte tu?... Oh, bueno. En ese caso salgo de casa y me fijo.

Una vez cuelgo, guardo mi celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y pienso que es raro que Akane esté ocupada y no pueda fijarse ella, pero no soy nadie para evitar que se tome el día libre. Ya con mis herramientas a mano, me dirijo a la universidad, ¿a dónde habré dejado esas notas? Nota mental, comprar post it para no olvidar las cosas.

En el camino me encuentro con Hiro, un integrante del grupo de investigación del que estoy a cargo en la universidad y que toma mi lugar en el caso de que no pueda estar en la investigación. La verdad que hace muy bien su trabajo por eso se ha ganado el lugar.

—Buenos días profesor Li.

—Buenos días Hiro. Ya tengo las herramientas que faltan para terminar con la investigación y así poder mandar el informe al jefe Anderson. Vayan a comer algo, descansen y a las tres de la tarde nos vemos en el laboratorio. Hay que tener el informe sí o sí listo para hoy a última hora.

—Sí señor.

Cuando desaparece de mi vista, me dirijo a mi despacho para ver si encuentro información de esa supuesta reunión.

He buscado por un largo rato pero no he encontrado nada. Sigo buscando sin éxito cuando algo capta mi atención. Me acerco al lugar donde se encuentra el objeto y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver de qué trata. Encima de mi escritorio donde hago mis informes, hay un zapato horroroso de un color llamativo y enrollado tal cual pergamino un papel en el centro. Al tomarlo entre mis manos, pienso que se trata de una broma, pero a medida que leo sé que es parte de la locura de mi cerezo.

"_Si has encontrado esto, quiere decir que la primera pista está resuelta. Felicidades. Recuerda no tirarlas._

_Ésta es un poco más difícil. No creas que no se me había cruzado lo arrogante que puedes ser en algunos casos cuando alguien te da un cumplido, jeje =)_

_Volviendo a lo que nos compete: Esta persona fue muy importante en su tiempo. Mucha gente va a visitarla para recordar viejos tiempos. Ese lugar es uno importante, porque ahí…"_

«_¿Y la otra parte de la pista__»_Pero esta mujer quiere volverme loco ¿o qué? Porque es claro que le falta una parte.

Dejo el papel a un lado y hago un barrido por arribita del lugar para ver en donde puede estar. La verdad que no sé en donde buscar, hasta que veo un papel viejo, gastado, pegado con unas chinches en el pizarrón que utilizo para poner recordatorios sobre cosas que hago. Lo agarro y puedo ver que contiene lo que busco, aunque me parece raro.

"_Librería Twins Bell, Yaesu Chuo-ku, Tokio. Local 12. Centro comercial Aqua City Odaiba._

_Presentación del libro: 21 preguntas bonitas que tardaste en hacer bajo las estrellas de la autora best seller Alia Jesabel"_

«¿Qué…? Ay pequeño cerezo… ¿Una presentación de uno de tus libros favoritos? ¿Qué estás tramando ahora?»

Guardo la mitad de la pista en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y con una sonrisa me dirijo al centro comercial mientras pienso en que consiste la pista de ahora. Pensé que encontraría una por día, pero de la primera han pasado dos semanas. Y vaya que la señorita no hizo mención alguna y no dijo nada.

Una vez llego al centro comercial y localizo la puerta del local, entro y veo que en el interior hay movimiento debido a la presentación. Miro al centro de ésta donde veo que han puesto una especie de tarima con una mesa donde hay unos ejemplares del libro y una silla para para que tome asiento la autora. En frente de ésta un montón de sillas donde calculo que se sentara la gente que venga a verla.

Mientras, miro la portada del libro y pienso que esta vez la pista es un poco más complicada de resolver. Se supone que el reto tiene que ver conmigo y lo que me gusta, pero esto tiene que ver con ella. ¿Cómo diablos relaciono un libro de comedia romántica conmigo? Aunque, conociéndola como la conozco, no debe de extrañarme que haya encontrado una forma de hacerlo.

Comienzo a buscar en las estanterías la otra parte de la pista a ver si puedo encontrar algo, pero me es imposible hacerlo. «_¿Qué demonios estoy buscando? Algo se me pasa por alto, pero no sé lo que es__»_Sigo en lo mio y me doy cuenta que la presentación ya ha dado comienzo por lo que decido no prestarle atención. Pero algo de lo que dijo la autora llama mi atención por lo que salgo de las estanterías y la miro, pero no dice nada. Seguro que fue imaginación mía, por eso doy la vuelta para seguir cuando la autora dice claro la palabra **"Egipto"** y **"Templo de Philae"**. Ahora sí capta toda mi atención.

Para no molestar a la concurrencia me quedo parado porque no me gusta estar mucho tiempo sentado. Una vez me ubico atrás de todos, Alia, creo que así se llama la autora, me mira y me guiña un ojo. Yo confundido giro para ver si hay alguien detrás de mí. No hay nadie. Por eso la miro de nuevo, y sí, efectivamente me está mirando.

Un poco cohibido le sostengo la mirada y ella me sonríe.«_¿Pero qué demonios…?__»_

"**El ****Templo de Philae, más conocido como el Templo de Isis, en Egipto****, es uno de los más importantes y bellos a orillas del Nilo. No sin razón, se le conoce como La Perla del Nilo…"**

A medida que escucho lo que dice mi corazón empieza a latir un poco más rápido de lo normal, comienzo a sentir que las manos me sudan y una sonrisa se empieza a formar en mi rostro cuando un recuerdo se cuela en mi mente.

_J_

_Estaba en uno de los lugares más bonitos de Egipto, y mi favorito: el templo de Isis. ¿Por qué era mi favorito? Pues porque e__n su época de mayor esplendor, Philae fue el templo principal del culto a Isis, aunque como era habitual en los templos egipcios, también existían edificios que eran usados para el culto a otros dioses e incluso faraones. Su mayor esplendor llegó en las __épocas helénica y romana__, cuando los diversos emperadores construyeron edificios de gran importancia en honor a esta diosa. No sé quién de mi familia era amante de la historia, pero se ve que de algún familiar fantasma saqué el gusto por esto. Y es que al amar este tipo de cosas uno sabe hasta los datos más insignificantes._

_Era el quinto día de mi excursión por este país tan bonito. Ya habíamos recorrido la mayoría de los lugares, no los más emblemáticos, pero sí los que componían Egipto. El guía que estaba con nuestro grupo nos iba contando datos del templo que yo ya sabía pero que igual me encantaba escuchar: __"El Templo de Philae está dedicado a la diosa _**_Isis_**_, la diosa femenina del amor, la magia y la maternidad. Que fue levantado alrededor del año 370 antes de Cristo por Nectanebo I. Esta construcción más tarde se amplió gracias a Ptolomeo II (285-246 antes de Cristo) y Diocleciano (284-305 después de Cristo)"._

_A medida que hablaba íbamos avanzando por el lugar y nos iba señalando las pinturas y los grabados de las paredes que se encontraban ahí._

_Estaba fascinado con la explicación, porque al haber estudiado la mayoría de los datos sobre Egipto antiguo no sabía que, por ejemplo, en este templo se conservaban __los últimos jeroglíficos egipcios que se escribieron en la historia__, datados en el año 394 de nuestra época. Por eso cuando escuché ese ruido molesto de zapatos como rayando el suelo, quería tirarle con lo que tuviera en la mano a la persona que había causado mi distracción y había arruinado la paz del ambiente. _

_En eso mi mirada se topaba con la hija del profesor Kinomoto. Me fui acercando a ella con la intención de hacerla callar y que no siguiera metiendo ruido mientras contaba hasta un millón para no perder la paciencia y tirarle con lo primero que encontrara._

—_¿Pero es que no te das cuenta de que estás haciendo ruido y molestando? Podrías haberte _

_puesto algo menos ruidoso.__ —le susurré señalando sus horrorosos zapatos._

—_¡Oye!_—_me dijo un poco asustada, calculo que porque fui un poco brusco._

—_¡Shh! Baja la voz, niña. ¿No ves que estamos en un lugar sagrado?_

—_Bueno señor Li. Disculpe por interrumpir su clase. Pero da la casualidad que no tenía otro par de zapatos para ponerme porque los que tenía los tuve que lavar y los otros se me quedaron varados en la aduana. Tranquilo, ya me los saco. —me iba diciendo mientras hacía equilibrio en un solo pie tratando de sacarse el zapato._

—_Espera. —le dije tomándola del brazo y llevándola aparte para que dejara de hacer tanto ruido no pudiendo evitar que esas cosas a las que llamaba zapatos dejaran de hacerlo. —Ahora sí, hazlo._

—_Bue…no. Eso… inten..to ge…nio—a medida que hablaba iba dando saltitos que la hacían ver graciosa._

—_Te vas a caer Kinomoto. Ten cuidado._

_No sé porqué, pero tenía la corazonada de que se iba a partir la cara si seguía haciendo eso. Hacía solo una semana que la conocía, pero sabía lo torpe que podía ser. Solo esperaba que no hiciera nada que perjudicara o dañara al templo_

—_Li… ¿podrías…_

_Pero no alcancé a terminar de escuchar su respuesta. Pasó todo tan rápido que cuando ella gritó, yo me asusté y sin pensar en lo que hacía, había ido a su encuentro porque en un descuido suyo de tanto dar saltitos perdió el equilibrio y se fue para adelante llevándome con ella al suelo. _

_Sentí un dolor hermoso –nótese el sarcasmo– del tremendo golpe que nos habíamos dado. Corrección, del golpe que me había dado porque ella había caído encima de mí y no le había pasado nada._

—_¡Carajo!... ¡Qué dolor!_

—_¡Ay Li! Cuanto lo siento… En serio, no era mi intención._

—_Ya… sí, sí. — A todo esto yo me estaba sobando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados porque de verdad fue una flor de porrazo el que nos dimos que no me dí cuenta de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos._

—_Oye, en serio… ¿Estás bien? —sentí que me volvió a preguntar._

—_Te dije que…_

_Y ahí el hormonado hijo de su bendita madre de mi cerebro se fue de paseo vaya uno a saber dónde. Pues tenía a la torpe encima de mí muy cerca de mi rostro que nuestros alientos se mezclaban. Podía ver que cerca de la nariz tenía un sinfín de pequitas, también pude detallar muy de cerca sus labios cual cerezas que se me hicieron en ese instante muy apetitosos. Todos mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta ya que me empecé a dar cuenta de la posición medio embarazosa en la que estábamos y que ella ni se había enterado porque estaba preocupada por saber cómo me encontraba por el golpe._

—_Eto… Eh… Sí… este. — ¡Rayos! Justo ahora me viene a fallar el habla. Tengo que admitir que no es nada fea. __«__ ¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? Este golpe me ha dejado estúpido__»_

—_Li.. ¿Estás bien?_

—_No… Digo sí, rayos… Kinomoto, podrías…—. A todo esto no podía articular una mísera oración coherente ya que la tenía demasiado cerca para mi gusto mientras era inspeccionado por sus manos en busca de algún golpe o algo. __«__ ¿__Me parecía a mi o había comenzado a hacer calor?»_

—_No tienes ningún golpe grave… ¿Seguro que estás bien?_

—_¿Eh?_

—_Que te pregunté que si estabas seguro de que estabas bien porque no tienes nada de..._

—_Pequeña Sakura._

_Y fui testigo de como sus ojos se fueron abriendo de par en par al darse cuenta de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos y que no iba a ser muy bueno que su padre nos encontrara así._

—_Hoeee. —no alcanzó a terminar de decirlo que ya se había levantado y estaba roja como un tomate buscando su otro zapato mientras hacía unas cuantas reverencias y me pedía disculpas una y otra vez por la caída._

—_Ya… Ya. Tranquila. Tampoco fue para tanto. ¿Tú te encuentras bien?_

_Quería olvidarme a toda costa lo que había empezado a sentir con ese accidente porque me estaba sintiendo incómodo y no era normal que yo me sintiera así, __«¿__o si?__». __Me iba a responder justo cuando su padre apareció por el otro lado del lugar en el que estábamos._

—_Hasta que te encuentro. ¿Qué te ha pasado que traes solo un zapato?_

—_Nada papá, solo que casi me caigo, y otra vez gracias al joven Li no hice el ridículo._

—_Ay pequeña… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Joven Li, ¡que bueno verlo de nuevo! Otra vez, gracias por sacar a mi hija de un apuro._

—_Descuide profesor. No fue nada. Le pasa a cualquiera.—le respondí lo más tranquilo que pude, mientras me rascaba la nuca nervioso, obviando claro está lo que casi acababa de pasar con su hija. Menos mal que llegó mucho después porque si llegaba en ese momento, hubiera sido muy vergonzoso._

—_Ay, que modesto._

—_Sakura, por favor, compórtate. ¿Dónde está tu par de zapatos para la ocasión? Sabes que no puedes andar con esos por acá por el ruído que hacen._

—_Ya lo sé papá. Pasa que como le expliqué a Li, los que tenía que ponerme hoy se me mojaron y los otros se quedaron varados en la aduana, por lo que me tuve que poner estos. No sabía que hacían demasiado ruido hasta que él me lo dijo. — terminó de decirlo con una mirada de reproche dirigida a mi persona con un leve sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas y la hacían ver adorable. __«__Ok, creo que el golpe me ha dejado algo fallado__»._

—_No pasa nada. Lo bueno de estar en estos lugares es que puedes andar por unos momentos descalza. Mientras estemos adentro no los uses, ¿si pequeña?_

—_Sí papá. Espera que me siente para que no me caiga de nuevo._

—_¿Par que no te caigas de nuevo?_

_Y ahí sí se me dispararon todos los colores cuando ella comenzó a tartamudear tratando de explicarle lo que había pasado sin entrar en tantos detalles._

—_Este… Profesor, no se preocupe. En realidad se tropezó con algo y yo la ayudé, nada de otro mundo. No se preocupe._

—_Ya veo...— su mirada no me gustaba nada.—Bueno, ya que has salvado a mi hija tantas veces, ¿no te apetecería hacernos compañía lo que queda del tour? _

—_¿En serio?... Quiero decir… Claro. Me encantaría profesor._

—Joven Li, ¿podría acercarse por favor?— La voz de la chica me trajo de nuevo al presente. —¿Joven Li?

—¿Yo? _«Claro que yo, ¿sino quién más?»_

—Sí, usted. Tengo algo que entregarle. Si se queda ahí no voy a poder hacerlo, la idea es que usted venga para acá.

— ¿Perdón?... Ah… Sí… Bueno, ahí voy.

—Chicas dejen pasar al joven protagonista de esta bella historia por favor.

Y comenzó un coro de aplausos y silbidos que no supe dónde meterme. _«Juro cerezo que cuando te vea me las pagas»_A medida que avanzo demasiado avergonzado para mirar siquiera al frente veo en mi campo de visión una mano extendida con un papel. Levanto la mirada y Alia me mira con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tranquilo, esto solo lo sé yo… Ah, y esa chica divina que tienes como pareja. Me dijo que te diera esto, que tu sabrías que hacer.

—Claro, ya entendí. —le digo y tomo la nota.

—Bueno, eso es todo. Buena suerte Syaoran.

—Este… Gracias, Alia.

Doy media vuelta con la nota en mano y ya un poco más tranquilo saludo a la gente que está ahí sentada con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

"_Porque ahí fue otro de los encuentros mas maravillosos que has tenido. Oye, ¿creíste que iba a dejarte sin tu pista completa? Señor Li, eso es ofensivo, ja, ja._

_Como te iba diciendo, tiene que ver mucho con la primera pista. Vas a encontrarlo aquí mismo en la librería en esa sección que tanto te gusta y en tu favorito. Suerte lobito ;)"_

Giro el papel para ver si hay algo del otro lado pero no, eso es todo. Ahora si creo que no va a ser tan fácil. _«A ver… está acá. ¿La sección que me gusta? ¿Mi favorito? No está hablando de…»_

Me dirijo a la estantería seguro de lo que busco. Busco en la sección de Historia antigua, más precisamente en la parte que habla del antiguo Egipto. Y ahí lo veo. El tomo del Antiguo Egipto de "Dioses, tumbas y sabios" en el capítulo 31 donde habla de mi templo favorito: El templo de Philae, más conocido como El templo de Isis.

"El **Templo de Philae, en Egipto**, es uno de los más importantes y bellos a orillas del Nilo. No sin razón, se le conoce como La Perla del Nilo. Al visitar estas milenarias piedras, que cuentan historias mitológicas de gran valor, descubrirá que se haya ante una de las maravillas de la época faraónica. Philae estaba situado en la región de Nubia y es, de hecho, uno de los templos más importantes de esta región, anexionada a la tierra de los faraones durante el Imperio Nuevo.

El Templo de Philae está dedicado a la diosa **Isis**, la diosa femenina del amor, la magia y la maternidad. Una deidad presente en muchas religiones antiguas ya sea como Isthar en la antigua Mesopotamia o Hera en la griega.

Según las leyendas egipcias, cuando Osiris, rey de Egipto y marido de Isis fue asesinado por su hermano Seth, que arrojó pedazos de su cuerpo por todo Egipto, Isis recogió los fragmentos de su esposo, los reconstruyó y le devolvió a la vida. Luego se refugió de la cólera de Seth en la **isla de Philae**, donde más tarde se levantaría el templo que la veneraba.

En su época de mayor esplendor, Philae fue el templo principal del culto a Isis, aunque como es habitual en los templos egipcios, también existen edificios que eran usados para el culto a otros dioses e incluso faraones. Su mayor esplendor llegó en las **épocas helénica y romana**, cuando los diversos emperadores construyeron edificios de gran importancia en honor a esta diosa.

El Templo de Philae, en la Antigüedad, estaba situado en la isla del mismo nombre, pero con la construcción de la Presa de Asuán, dicha ínsula con esta joya del Antiguo Egipto, se vería sumergida, así que el templo fue **trasladado minuciosamente**, piedra a piedra a su emplazamiento actual, a pocos kilómetros de la presa. Por ello, es una visita casi obligada para los cruceros que surcan las aguas del Nilo.

Cuando entre en el templo podrá disfrutar de las milenarias piedras, inscritas con jeroglíficos que cuentan la historia del Antiguo Egipto. Curiosamente, en el Templo de Philae se conservan **los últimos jeroglíficos egipcios que se escribieron en la historia**, datados en el año 394 de nuestra época.

En el complejo destacan, por supuesto, el **Templo de Isis**, el mayor de los que allí se encuentran, decorado y mejorado en la época de los emperadores romanos; La Puerta de Adriano y el **Quiosco de Trajano**, de la época de dominio romano; el Templo de Hathor, otra importante diosa femenina del Antiguo Egipto; o los famosos pilonos que dan la entrada al complejo.

Todos estos edificios dan una idea del esplendor del templo en su época de apogeo. De hecho, fue uno de los últimos templos del Antiguo Egipto en ser abandonados.

Cuando se interne en el templo no podrá dejar de admirar la belleza de su arquitectura y su larga historia, que hacen de Philae una de las visitas imprescindibles en el país de los faraones"

Y ahí, entre la página 230 y 231, está la foto que nos tomó mi suegro después de haber aceptado acompañarlos hasta que terminó el tour. Recuerdo la vergüenza que sentí en ese momento cuando mi suegro nos dijo que quería sacarnos una. Ahí me encuentro todo hormonado y avergonzado por el casi beso mirando para otro lado mientras ella es toda sonrisas con ese sonrojo que la hace ver tan bonita.

La verdad que ese viaje fue algo significativo, porque conocí muchos lugares, conocí muchas personas, pero sobre todo conocí la amistad. La verdadera amistad. Yo un chico serio, circunspecto que era bastante solitario, que no le gustaba la compañía, que quería estar solo sin que nadie lo molestara porque ese viaje era una despedida a sus sueños. Un chico que prefería estar en un lugar tranquilo en compañía de un buen libro o su teléfono celular que estar con amigos. Pero que le fue imposible y negado por cierta castaña de ojos esmeraldas que no dejó que mi yo de 18 años se sintiera solo y perdido y que por una vez en su vida fuera él mismo y disfrutara de lo que más le gustaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o


	3. Chapter 3

**Egipto me llevó a ti**

**Pista 3**

Vaya día. No solo tuve que impartir mis clases y escribir parte del resumen sobre nuestra investigación de la princesa de Anatolia para enviarlo a la _American Journalor Archeology_… también tuve que suplir al profesor Yamada en su clase de iconografía, aplicar un examen por él… y corregirlos. Un suspiro abandona mi boca, estoy realmente exhausto…

―Espero que esos suspiros no se deban a mí.

Resoplo al escuchar su molesta voz. Eriol Hiragizawa jamás pierde la oportunidad de molestarme cada vez que puede. Estoy por creer que es una especie de fetiche que tiene.

― ¿Qué se te perdió por aquí, Hiragizawa?

―Deja de gruñir o no te daré lo que envió Naoko. ―Canturrea y sonríe con autosuficiencia mientras agita unos papeles en el aire con su mano.

― ¿La datación ya está lista? ―Eriol asiente con su cabeza.

―Los resultados son muy prometedores.

Me extiende los certificados del laboratorio y comienzo a repasarlos, sintiendo como la emoción crece poco a poco en mi interior. Hace seis meses habíamos descubierto una momia y sospechábamos que se trataba de un monje que había practicado el _Sokushinbutsu_ exitosamente. La forma en la que había sido sepultado indicaba eso, pero por una extraña razón no fue sacado del sarcófago y expuesto como suelen hacerlo.

― ¿Trescientos cincuenta años? ―Eriol asiente con una sonrisa confiada.

―Sería el monje más antiguo que ha logrado practicar la automomificación.

Una sonrisa se forma poco a poco en mi boca. Esto definitivamente es algo grande.

―Llama a Naoko y dile que repita las pruebas de datación por triplicado. No quiero errores.

―Ya suenas como un jefe de departamento, el señor Kinomoto ha entrenado muy bien a su reemplazo ―dice con esa sonrisa tan molesta―. Imaginé que solicitarías eso al ver los resultados y por eso ya hablé con ella.

Inmediatamente, tomo mi celular y llamo a mi suegro para contarle la noticia. Esta es la primera investigación que yo estoy liderando y más allá de las felicitaciones o del reconocimiento, la oportunidad de contribuir a la historia es maravilloso.

La segunda persona a la que llamo es a mi novia. Sakura ha compartido conmigo todo esto desde que su padre me dio la oportunidad y es ella quien toma las fotografías de la investigación, pero extrañamente no contesta. Vuelvo a intentarlo sin éxito.

― ¿Habrá salido de compras con Tomoyo otra vez?

―Las mujeres son así, amigo. No pierden la oportunidad de renovar el closet.

―No conoces a Sakura ―digo, soltando un suspiro―. Ella odia ir de compras y solo va cuando su amiga la convence de ir… Intentaré con Tomoyo.

Al quinto repique, directo al buzón ¿Dónde están esas dos? Porque es obvio que andan juntas. Últimamente, Sakura anda muy misteriosa ¿Tendrá que ver con el jueguito de las pistas? Conociéndola como la conozco, es muy probable.

―Bueno, si ellas han decidido tener una tarde de chicas. Nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo.

―No lo sé… Estoy agotado.

― ¡Vamos! ¡Anímate un poco, Syaoran! Hay una exposición fotográfica del antiguo Egipto en el museo de ciencias, estoy seguro que eso te animará un poco. ―Eriol resopla al ver mi renuencia. Va hacia la esquina donde tengo colgado mi abrigo y lo toma para tirármelo en la cara―. No puedo aceptar un no como respuesta o me mataran. Así que levántate de la maldita silla.

― ¿Y quién diablos te mataría si no voy al museo?

―Te lo diré cuando estemos allá. Pero solo diré que tiene métodos macabros de persuasión.

Suelto un suspiro y me levanto. Nada pierdo con ir al museo, quizás él tenga razón y esto me ayude a relajarme un poco.

Contrario a lo que pensaba en un principio, la exposición había atraído bastantes personas. El museo estaba repleto, especialmente niños que disfrutaban de las fotografías expuestas. Las más llamativas eran las que mostraban Abu Simbel y las pirámides de Giza, después de todo eran los monumentos más reconocidos.

―Ten. ―Al girarme, veo que Eriol me está extendiendo un papel que se encuentra doblado en su mano.

― ¿Qué es eso?

―Conocí a tu novia la semana pasada ―dice, sorprendiéndome―. Me dio esto y me pidió que te lo entregara cuando estuviéramos aquí.

― ¿Fue ella quien te amenazó? ―pregunté con una ceja alzada porque no me imaginaba a mi cerezo en esa actitud.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! Tu novia es un dulce. La maquiavélica es la amiga que me amenazó con dejarme sin descendencia si no las ayudaba… y fue muy explícita.

La carcajada que suelto es estridente porque eso si iba a la perfección con Tomoyo. Es una mujer amable, pero cuando se trata de ayudar y defender a Sakura, se transforma en un demonio con cara de ángel.

Al calmar mi risa, comienzo a desdoblar la nota y sonrío apenas reconozco su caligrafía delicada.

"_¡Felicidades por haber llegado a este punto! Cada vez falta menos para cumplir tu meta y ganar ese premio tan ansiado. Aquí va tu pista n°3: Busca y encontraras. Verás muchas imágenes en este lugar, pero hay una en específico que despertará tus recuerdos y removerá tu interior. Al final, deberás responder una pregunta que te haré y si la respuesta es la correcta, podrás avanzar a tu siguiente pista. Qué inicie la cacería de imágenes."_

―Pues… que comiencen los juegos del hambre… ―susurro con una sonrisa.

―Y que la suerte esté de nuestro lado, my friend. Porque mis futuros hijos dependen de esto. ―Palmea mi espalda y se interna entre los pasillos de imágenes, inmediatamente le doy alcance.

La exposición no muestra solamente imágenes de los monumentos más icónicos, también hay fotografías antiguas de momias, la máscara mortuoria de Tutankamón y distintos lugares del Cairo y vistas del Nilo que me traen maravillosos recuerdos de los viajes que he realizado a Egipto, pero no creo que esto sea lo que Sakura quiere que recuerde.

Diablos, ya tenemos más de treinta minutos dando vueltas y no logramos conseguir nada especial como lo que describe la nota de Sakura… ¡Diablos! ¿Es este mi game over? ¡No! ¡Me niego a perder! Un Li jamás se rinde.

Seguimos andando por los corredores e inspeccionamos las fotografías con detalle, una por una. Eriol me señala detalles que para un investigador son relevantes, pero eso no trae ningún recuerdovalioso. La frustración comienza a inundarme cuando logro ver una fotografía en particular que no había visto antes porque está oculta entre dos llamativas que muestran una vista aérea del Valle de los reyes. Me acerco, totalmente seducido por la imagen en blanco y negro y reconozco las columnas papiriformes del templo de Luxor, pero eso no es lo más llamativo de ella.

― ¡No puede ser! ―Despierto de mi ensoñación al escuchar la voz de mi compañero a mi lado―. ¡Eres tú! ¡El jodido modelo eres tú!

Hago una mueca al escuchar su risa estridente y es peor el sentimiento cuando algunas personas se acercan a ver. Lo golpeo con el codo para que deje de reír y enfoco mis ojos en la imagen. En ella aparece mi yo de dieciocho años de perfil, con su mano apoyada en una de las columnas que muestran a Ramsés II con diferentes deidades. Sin necesidad de leer la información de la fotografía, sé quién es la responsable de esto y sonrío. Esta debe ser mi pista. Los recuerdos de ese día llegan a mi cabeza, imparables como una cascada y dejo que fluyan.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_El templo de Lúxor, consagrado casi en su totalidad al Dios Amón y construido en su gran mayoría de dos grandiosos faraones que se les recuerda por sus grandes obras, Amenhotep III y Ramsés estaba en frente de las dos grandes estatuas sedentes de Ramsés, admirando la magnificencia y poder que proyecta en cada imagen. _

_De verdad, el haber tomado la decisión de acompañar a los Kinomoto fue la más acertada. Ya tenía cinco días con ellos y habíamos visitado varios templos que el tour turístico no contemplaba, entre ellos estaban el templo de Hathor en Dendera, el templo de KomOmbo y no podía faltar el templo de Horus en Edfu. Este había sido un viaje maravilloso sin lugar a dudas y lo mejor de todo era que aún no terminaba ¡Y contaba con la guía de un arqueólogo experimentado como el profesor Kinomoto!_

_Debía admitir que en algunas ocasiones mi entusiasmo se desbordaba y me hacía actuar como un mocoso en un parque de diversiones, pero amablemente el profesor respondía todas mis dudas y me brindaba la oportunidad de nutrir mi cerebro con datos históricos que desconocía. Este hombre se había convertido en mi ídolo sin lugar a dudas._

_Una luz fuerte y cegadora me hizo cerrar los ojos. La risa suave que escuché después me reveló la responsable._

― _¿Me quieres dejar ciego?_

―_No lo había pensado, quizás así pueda quedarme con tu cámara._

_Cuando el molesto punto blanco desapareció de mi vista, pude encontrarme con sus ojos verdes y chispeantes que derrochaban travesura. Una lástima tener que destrozar sus ilusiones._

―_Ve interiorizando que la cámara es mía y se irá conmigo cuando nos separemos, Kinomoto._

_La chica hizo una mohína que se me hizo… extrañamente tierna y enseguida recordé lo que pasó cuando me los encontré en el templo de Isis. Sentí mis mejillas calientes y desvié la mirada. Esto era absurdo, había sido un simple accidente y no podía estarme sonrojando cada vez que lo recordaba… ¡Ah, maldición! ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso!_

― _¡Chicos, se están quedando atrás! ―escuché decir al profesor Kinomoto. Él ya había traspasado las estatuas de Ramsés._

―_Entiendes que esa fotografía la borraremos en la noche ¿Verdad? ―le dije a la chica, comenzando a caminar hacia el interior del templo._

―_Las fotografías que se toman en momentos no planificados son las mejores._

―_Cierto, pero no las que son tomadas en la cara ―Resoplé―. Seguro pareceré un fantasma por lo blanco._

―_Un fantasma adorable, seguramente ―dijo, pellizcando mis mejillas como si fuera una de esas abuelitas destroza cachetes y se adelantó a mí._

_Condenada mocosa, en definitiva, borraría esa foto. _

_Kinomoto y yo habíamos tomado la costumbre en estos días de tomarnos fotografías… en realidad ella tomaba la gran mayoría porque se había apoderado de mi cámara, y luego las veíamos en mi laptop en las noches para escoger las mejores. Ambos queríamos guardar excelentes recuerdos de este viaje y a ella se le había ocurrido la idea de armar un collage. Debía aceptarlo, a la chiquilla se le ocurrían buenas ideas de vez en cuando._

_El patio peristilo nos recibió e inmediatamente me vi rodeado de historia. No pude evitar acércame a una de ellas donde pude ver a Ramsés siendo bendecido por la Diosa Hathor, quien ellos creían que era la sagrada madre de todos los faraones. No pude evitar alzar mi mano y posarla sobre la superficie áspera ¡Estaba tocando parte de la historia!_

_¡Mierda! ¡Otro flash!_

― _¡Lo siento! Pero te veías tan absorto… no pude resistirme ―La miré con una de mis cejas alzada―. ¡Y no pienso borrarla! Creo que ha sido la mejor hasta ahora._

―_Como quieras…_

_Seguí caminando detrás del grupo del profesor Kinomoto con ella siguiendo mis pasos. En estos días que llevaba con ellos había descubierto que Sakura Kinomoto era una chica exasperante, infantil y no le gustaba perder en ninguna discusión, siempre quería quedarse con la última palabra… pero también tenía su lado bueno. Era amable, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar cuando alguno de los miembros del equipo lo requería y… tenía ojos muy bonitos. _

_Sakura Kinomoto no tenía filtro al hablar, decía lo que quería decir sin adornos ni palabras suavizadas. En eso se parecía a mí y quizás por eso me agradaba, era la primera chica además de mi prima Meilin que no me molestaba tener al lado._

― _¿Has notado que el pasillo no es totalmente recto? ―preguntó, llamando mi atención._

―_Eso se debe a esos tres santuarios de allí ―dije, señalándolos uno a uno―. Cuando Ramsés II alzó esta parte del templo, los santuarios ya estaban aquí y decidió no demolerlos. Desvió un poco el pasillo de pilares para que pudieran albergarlos en un cuadrilátero perfecto ―le expliqué._

―_A veces… cuando hablo contigo, siento que estoy hablando con mi papá ―dijo con una sonrisa sincera que me hizo sonrojar._

―_Solo… me gusta leer… ―Me sonrojé, podía sentirlo, y por eso desvié la mirada para no poderme en evidencia._

―_Yo creo que va más allá de eso. ―Sentí los dedos de Kinomoto en mi mentón y me obligó a volver la mirada hacia ella. Luego bajó sus dedos con lentitud―. Realmente te gusta la historia, por eso disfrutas tanto de este viaje._

―_No te lo voy a negar ―dije, soltando un suspiro―. Respiro por la historia. Me encanta leer, descubrir datos nuevos, aprender de civilizaciones antiguas y resolver enigmas._

― _¡Todo un historiador! ―dijo, guiñándome un ojo ¡Ah mierda! ¿Y ahora por qué ella me hacía sonrojar tanto?―. Estaba pensando que… quizás… podrías hablar con mi papá. Él podría ayudarte a ingresar en cualquier universidad para estudiar arqueología._

―_No creo que tu padre pueda ayudarme en eso… ―dije, soltando un suspiro desganado._

―_Él es un arqueólogo de renombre ―dijo orgullosa―. Con una carta de recomendación suya podrás ingresar en la universidad que tú quieras._

―_No me refiero a eso, Kinomoto. ―Otro suspiro―. Es que no voy a estudiar arqueología… al regresar a Hong Kong entraré en la facultad de Economía._

― _¿Eco…? _

_Se me quedó mirando y luego… se echó a reír como si le hubiera contado el mejor chiste de su vida. Fruncí mi ceño._

― _¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?_

― _¡No puedes estudiar economía! ―dijo riendo―. Por Dios… llevas la historia en tus venas ¡Lo he visto en estos pocos días que he convivido contigo!_

―_Pero es el deber que tengo con mi familia y…_

―_Syaoran… ―Al escucharla llamarme por mi nombre, mi voz se extinguió inmediatamente… ¡Ah maldición! ¿Otra vez sonrojado? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando conmigo?―. El único deber que tienes es el de ser feliz._

―_No lo entenderías…_

―_El que no entiende eres tú ―dijo, frunciendo su ceño―. Estudiar y dedicarte a algo que no te complementa, que no deseas, te hará miserable el resto de tu vida… y no me caes tan mal como para desearte algo así. Deberías pensarlo mejor._

_Ella había dado en el clavo y quizás por eso me refugié inmediatamente tras las barreras de frialdad que había edificado para protegerme. Sus ojos verdes se opacaron un poco al ver mi mirada apática y la vi hacer un ademán de detenerme cuando le di la espalda para seguir mi camino detrás del profesor Kinomoto que ya se había adelantado bastante._

_Tiempo después, estando en el patio de Amenhotep III, me atreví a mirarla de reojo. Kinomoto estaba tomando fotografías, pero no con el mismo entusiasmo y me sentí culpable._

―_A veces Sakura suele hablar de más, pero nunca lo hace con mala intención ―escuché a mi espalda. Al voltearme, me encontré con la mirada afable del profesor Kinomoto._

― _¿Escuchó…? ―Lo vi asentir._

―_No te preguntaré por qué estudiaras economía ni te diré qué hacer, Syaoran, pero me gustaría que estos días que nos quedan en Egipto los disfrutes ―dijo, posando su mano en mi hombro―. No pienses en lo que te espera al volver a casa, no creas que esta es una despedida de lo que realmente amas hacer. Solo enfócate en lo que hay aquí, ―Señaló mi pecho―, el corazón te mostrará el camino que debes seguir, sea cual sea._

_Asentí y agradecí sus que el profesor Kinomoto había dicho era cierto. Me concentraría en el hoy, en los momentos que estaba disfrutando con ellos y ya luego vería que hacer con mi vida._

_Mucho tiempo después, estando en la pequeña posada donde nos tocaba descansar, tomé mi laptop y caminé hacia la puerta con decisión. Debía disculparme con ella y una buena manera sería… alimentar nuestro collage. _

_Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con sus ojos verdes. El rostro de Sakura Kinomoto estaba lleno de sorpresa y su boca se abría y cerraba una y otra vez._

― _¿Qué haces aquí?_

―_Yo… bueno… yo… ―Su voz sonaba temblorosa y sus mejillas estaban adorablemente sonrojadas._

_No debía hacerlo, no debía admitirlo, pero era muy difícil ¡Diablos! ¡Sí! Me agradaba ser el responsable de su nerviosismo._

_Tomé aire disimuladamente y me recosté en el marco de la puerta, abrazando mi laptop con mis brazos._

―_Espero tu respuesta, Sakura. ―Sonreí al ver que sus mejillas adquirían un nivel de sonrojo aún mayor. _

―_Yo solo… quería disculparme por… tú sabes… por meterme donde no me llaman. ―refunfuñó haciendo un mohín y nuevamente recordé ese día. Ahora el sonrojado era yo._

_Aclaré mi garganta y me hice a un lado._

―_Vamos a ver esas fotos, debo asegurarme de borrar la foto de Gasparin porque estoy seguro que si es por ti, sería la foto central del collage._

―_Estás aprendiendo a conocerme._

_Sakura sonrió y entró sin dudar. Nos sentamos en la cama y entre los dos fuimos seleccionando las fotografías, pero por lo que había pasado… mi arranque de mal humor, ella no aparecía en ninguna de las fotografías._

― _¿Sabías que mi madre fue maestra? ―preguntó de repente. Negué en respuesta―. Era ese tipo de maestras que los niños adoran y respetan… una mujer con una paciencia admirable._

―_En eso no te pareces a ella. ―Me gané un golpe de su parte y me quejé._

―_Yo quería ser maestra como ella, para hacerle honor ―dijo con una mirada añorante―. Pero últimamente lo he estado reconsiderando._

― _¿Ya no deseas seguir sus pasos? ―Negó con su cabeza._

―_La fotografía es más que un hobby para mí ―dijo―. Si pudiera, podría estar tomando fotografías de todo lo que me rodea… cada imagen tiene una historia que contar… Es simplemente, maravilloso._

_Entonces, lo entendí. Para Sakura Kinomoto la fotografía era lo que para mí representaba la arqueología y la historia. Realmente, nos parecíamos mucho en algunas cosas y en otras éramos completamente diferentes. Como las dos caras de una moneda. Yo estaba resignado a seguir las ordenes de mi familia mientras que ella estaba dispuesta a ir en contra de su propio deseo de hacerle honor a su madre para cumplir su sueño…_

― _¿Te parece si anexamos una foto más?_

―_Pero ya hemos revisado todas._

_Saqué la memoria de la computadora y le quité la cámara de las manos. Al preparar todo la miré y sonreí._

―_La foto central del collage será esta._

_Pasé mi brazo por encima de su hombro y cuadré la cámara para tomarnos nuestra primera fotografía juntos. El flash se disparó y enseguida revisé la imagen en la pantalla de la cámara, ella se asomó también y ambos sonreímos._

―_Definitivamente, será la foto central del collage. ―dije y sonreí._

_Tenía mucho en qué pensar… porque estaba comenzando a creer que este viaje iba a convertirse en mucho más que una simple despedida de mi pasión._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un palmeo nada delicado me sacó de mis recuerdos. Al ver a mi lado, veo a Eriol señalar mi bolsillo.

―Tu celular sonó hace rato, pero estabas tan absorto que no quise molestarte ―dice―. Pero ya me quiero ir, le hace falta azúcar a mi sistema.

Negando con mi cabeza, sacó mi teléfono y desbloqueo la pantalla. Sonrió al ver que se trata de un mensaje de mi cerezo.

"_Pregunta del desafío: caminaste por ti mismo y creaste tu propio sendero ¿Eres feliz, lobito?"_

Sin dudarlo ni un poco, le envió mi respuesta.

"_Tú abriste mis ojos al mundo, cerezo. Soy feliz gracias a ti. Misión cumplida. Espero mi próxima pista_"

Suspiro. Ya más o menos estoy dilucidando el final de este reto y muero de ganas por ver mi premio, porque estoy seguro que voy a ganar. Jamás me voy a cansar de agradecer a los Dioses egipcios por haber puesto a esa mujer en mi camino.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**


	4. Chapter 4

**Egipto me llevó a ti**

**Pista 4**

A lo largo de mi carrera me he enfrentado a muchos tipos de público. Estudiantes universitarios, colegas en simposios y congresos, jurados calificadores… pero jamás a niños.

La solicitud de la escuela primaria de Tomoeda llegó a nuestro departamento hace por más de un mes, pidiendo que uno de nuestros profesionales dictara una pequeña charla sobre arqueología durante su semana de las carreras. Debo admitir que me sorprendió ser escogido para tal misión, después de todo, no me caracterizo por ser muy carismático, pero estoy dispuesto a dar lo mejor de mí mismo para transmitirles a los niños mi amor por la arqueología.

Al estacionar cerca del auditorio de la primaria, tomo mi gran bolso del asiento del copiloto con mucho cuidado y me bajo de la camioneta, encontrándome con un mar de niños que van ingresando al enorme lugar. Vaya, cuando me dijeron que debía venir no mencionaron que serían tantos. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, dirijo mis pasos hacia el interior y de inmediato me encuentro con un rostro conocido.

― ¡Hola, Shaoran! ―Levanto la mano, respondiendo su saludo, y ella se acerca a mí a paso apresurado―. No sabía que hoy le tocaba a arqueología también.

― ¿Viniste a robarme mis futuros estudiantes, Sumire? ―Me rio al ver su ceño fruncido.

―Vamos a ver quién seduce más, si la química o la arqueología ―Me guiña un ojo―. Por cierto, tengo que pedirle un favor a Sakura.

―¿Otra sesión de fotos para tu hija? ―Me rio al verla sonrojarse un poco.

―Cuando tengas hijos, entenderás. ―Resopla haciendo un mohín―. El cumpleaños de Mimi se acerca y espero verlos a los dos allí.

―Faltar al cumpleaños de tu hija es impensable para nosotros ―le digo, riendo―. Ya hasta compramos el regalo.

La sonrisa de Sumire se amplía. La conozco prácticamente desde que comencé la universidad ya que ella estaba en el mismo club de fotografía que Sakura, pero a diferencia de mi cerezo, la pasión de la mujer que tengo frente a mí siempre fue la química. La fotografía era solo un hobby para ella que fue dejando de lado poco a poco, pero desde que tuvo a su primera hija… como que le tomó amor a la cámara otra vez y no para de pedirle a Sakura que le enseñe nuevas técnicas y que le haga sesiones de fotos a su pequeña, la cual debo admitir que es un dulce de niña… y nos dice tíos a Sakura y a mí… ¿Qué puedo decir? Tiene cuatro años y nos robó el corazón.

Una voz femenina anunciando que el tercer día de las carreras está por comenzar, llama nuestra atención.

―A combatir, comandante. ―dice, tendiendo su mano hacia mí. En sus ojos cafés centellea la emoción de una contienda.

―Espero una pelea limpia.

―Así será.

Nos dimos la mano como buenos contrincantes y subimos juntos al escenario donde ya están dispuestas varias sillas para todos los profesionales que expondrían hoy. Aprovecho de solicitar que ubiquen una mesa también para colocar las sorpresas que les he traído a los niños.

Las conferencias fueron avanzando y tengo que admitir que han sido muy interesantes, incluso Sumire se lució con su charla sobre sus compuestos químicos cambia colores. Eso de hacer un arcoíris con agua y no sé qué más, para luego hacerlo desaparecer como si fuera un jodido truco de magia… va a ser difícil de superar. Los niños se emocionaron a más no poder.

Por fin mi turno llega y paso al podio de conferencias, después de ser presentado por la directora de la primaria. Las miradas de los niños recaen en mí, llenas de curiosidad. Tomo aire y comienzo.

―En esta oportunidad les vengo a hablar de la arqueología. Si bien muchos relacionan esta profesión con faraones, leyendas y momias, no es todo lo que hacemos… ¡Imaginen! Nos aburriríamos mucho si siempre hiciéramos lo mismo. ―Los niños ríen―. Es por eso que la arqueología abarca mucho más que el antiguo Egipto y hoy les he traído varias cosas interesantes.

Abro mi bolso y de él saco cuatro cajas que voy colocando sobre la mesa que solicité previamente, todas contienen réplicas de diferentes artefactos histó la primera, saco una escultura de _Tlalóc_, el dios azteca de las lluvias, el agua y el trueno, con sus característicos ojos saltones y colmillos de jaguar; de la segunda, una representación inca de un puma, el cual era sagrado para ellos; de la tercera, una vasija _Chorotega_ y, por último, una representación pequeña de la máscara mortuoria de _Tutankamón_.

Hablarles a estos niños de lo que significa para mí la arqueología es en verdad… sublime. Poderles transmitir el disfrute que provoca en mí el descubrir nuevos datos, viajar a lugares desconocidos para revelar su historia, intuir como vivían hace tantos años por todos sus artefactos... no hay forma de poder describirlo con palabras y por eso preferí traerles estos objetos para hablarles de cada uno, de su historia y del lugar del cual proviene.

―Como pueden observar, ser arqueólogo nos lleva a viajar a un mundo completamente desconocido y gracias a descubrimientos como estos, podemos entender cómo vivían las civilizaciones antiguas. Sus obras de arte, escritos, utensilios… todo objeto encontrado tiene una historia detrás que es valiosa y digna de contarse, porque nuestro pasado es parte de nosotros.

Los aplausos resonaron en el recinto, haciendo que mi corazón latiera como loco. Me giro un poco y miro a Sumire por encima de mi hombro, ella me muestra su pulgar en alto ¡Ha! ¡Le gané la contienda!

―Muchas gracias al profesor Li por su emocionante charla sobre la arqueología ―dice la directora mientras guardo de nuevo todos los artefactos en sus cajas―. ¿Alguno quiere preguntarle algo?

Los niños no esperan para preguntar sobre las momias y las maldiciones de los faraones, típico, pero me causa gracia y respondo todas sus dudas. Al finalizar la jornada, tomo mi bolso y cuando estaba por abandonar el auditorio, la voz de Sumire me detiene.

― ¡Shaoran, espera! ―Me giro hacia ella y la veo correr hacia mí―. Tengo una pregunta que hacerte sobre la arqueología, si no es molestia.

―Que yo sepa, mi profesión te resulta aburrida. ―digo, levantando una ceja.

―Algo ha despertado mi curiosidad lo suficiente para preguntar ―dice con una sonrisa enigmática. Lo admito, caigo porque soy curioso y le doy pie para que haga su pregunta―. Bien, aquí voy. ―Aclara su garganta y me mira―. Hay un sitio que es emblemático para cada uno de nosotros, uno que marca un antes y un después. En tu caso, una despedida, un adiós, que marcó un nuevo inicio. Aquel lugar donde la esfinge sumida en un sueño profundo vigila el sueño de los faraones ¿Es ese tu lugar emblemático?

Entrecierro mis ojos y sonrío… ¿Qué no había visto a Sakura? Sí, claro.

― ¿Es esa mi pista? ―Le pregunto.

―Gracias a esto me hará todas las sesiones de fotos de aquí a la boda de Mimi ―dice, riendo―. Ten, esta es la segunda parte de la pista. ―Me entrega una nota y luego de despedirse, me deja solo.

Desdoblo el papel y sonrió al ver la letra de mi cerezo.

"_¡Has logrado llegar muy lejos! ¡Bien hecho! Ahora, vamos por la cuarta pista. Sumire ya te dio la primera parte, con eso deberás adivinar donde estoy esperando por ti. Si llegas, obtendrás de mis propias manos la quinta y última pista que te llevará al premio mayor ¿Ha sido divertido?"_

Bien… ¿Dónde puede estar Sakura? ¿Lugares emblemáticos? Esfinge y una despedida… ya lo tengo. La primera parte de la pista tiene que ver con Guiza. Sonrío y los recuerdos comienzan a abordarme, ese fue el último lugar histórico que visité con ellos, los Kinomoto, y fue precisamente mirando esas pirámides que mi vida… cambió.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Las pirámides de Guiza, catalogadas como una de las siete maravillas del mundo antiguo. Tan enigmáticas, tan grandes y hermosas como ellas solas, tumbas de los faraones Keops, Kefrén y Micerino, que eran custodiadas por la misteriosa esfinge. Mis ojos se deleitaban con sus figuras e historia._

―_Siempre olvido cual es cual ―escucho a mi lado y niego con mi cabeza._

―_La pirámide de Keops es la más grande, fue la primera en construirse, luego le sigue la de Kefrén y por último la de Micerino._

―_Todos ellos eran familia, según me dijo papá._

―_Así es, abuelo, padre e hijo ―dije, señalando cada una._

_Sakura levantó la cámara y apuntó hacia las pirámides, la primera foto del día. Hace poco habíamos estado en el valle de los reyes, de las reinas, el museo de El Cairo y para despedirnos de Egipto… Guiza._

― _¿Sabías que las pirámides están perfectamente alineadas siguiendo las estrellas que forman el cinturón de Orión? ―le pregunté, observándolas con adoración―. Es maravilloso, nadie sabe exactamente como las construyeron… hay muchas teorías, unas más viables que otras, pero ninguna comprobada hasta ahora._

―_Aunque se estima que se usaron palancas de madera y bronce para alzar las rocas que, según un papiro encontrado hace poco, eran transportadas en grandes barcazas que se movían por canales que fueron construidos para este fin ―intervino el profesor Kinomoto detrás de nosotros―. ¿Les parece si vamos para verlas por dentro? ―Asentí emocionado._

_Sakura y yo seguimos a su padre para unirnos al grupo de investigadores que lo acompañaba y nos dirigimos hacia la primera, Keops. __Así como el exterior era majestoso y maravilloso, también lo era su interior. Keops tenía tres cámaras principales, dos situadas en el propio interior de la pirámide, actualmente denominadas Cámara del Rey y Cámara de la Reina, y una en elsubsuelo, la Cámara Subterránea._

___A las cámaras se accedía desde el lado norte por un pasaje descendente que comunicaba con dos pasadizos, uno ascendente que desembocaba en la Gran Galería, y otro descendente que llegaba hasta la cámara subterránea. Cavado a través de la roca sólida, este túnel, de alrededor de 90 metros de largo y un metro de ancho, era de una increíble precisión y apuntaba directamente a la estrella conocida como AlphaDraconis._

―_Este lugar… pensé que haría calor ―dijo Sakura._

―_Sistema de ventilación antiguo ―bromeé con ella._

―_¿Te parece una foto aquí para el collage? ―Asentí y me acerqué a ella._

_Desde aquella fotografía que nos tomamos juntos y que en definitiva se convirtió en el centro de nuestro collage, Sakura y yo nos tomábamos todas las fotografías juntos. Sostuve la cámara en alto y ella se acercó a mí, esto ya se había vuelto tan natural entre nosotros que… las imágenes que nos tomábamos por separados parecían incompletas._

_Al salir de la pirámide, decidimos tomarnos una foto a los pies de la esfinge colocando la cámara en dirección al cielo para que saliéramos nosotros y el monumento atrás._

―_Bueno… el recorrido ha terminado, chicos. Ha sido emocionante ¿verdad? ―Asentimos._

―_Las imágenes que tomaron para su libro son geniales. Espero poder leerlo apenas salga a la venta ―dije con sinceridad._

―_Te aseguro que serás uno de los primeros en leerlo. ―El profesor palmeó mi hombro y sonrió con esa amabilidad que tanto lo caracterizaba―. Vamos a volver al hotel._

_Ambos asentimos y lo seguimos al pequeño bus blanco que nos llevaría de regreso a la ciudad, pero… a medida que me alejaba de las pirámides de Guiza, un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi estómago. Al dar una última mirada a tan maravillosos monumentos, suspiré. El viaje por esta tierra tan mágica había llegado a su fin. Ahora debía regresar a Hong Kong, a mi vida planificada… hasta el último mísero detalle._

_No presté mucha atención a lo que Sakura me decía al mostrarme las fotos de hoy en la pequeña pantalla de la cámara y cuando preguntaba algo, le respondía con monosílabos. Lastimosamente, mi entusiasmo se había evaporado en el aire._

_Estando en mi pequeña habitación, comencé a empacar todo con una parsimonia tal que podría ganarle en lentitud a un oso perezoso. Un suspiro salió de mi boca, esto era en verdad era una mierda._

_Unos toques en la puerta detuvieron mis acciones. Dejé mi maleta sobre la cama a medio cerrar y cuando giré el pomo, me encontré con Sakura._

―_¿Sucede algo? ―pregunté preocupado al ver su mirada inquieta._

―_¿Quieres dar una vuelta?_

―_Estoy preparando mi equipaje…_

―_Es tu último día aquí ―me interrumpió con rapidez―. Anda, vamos a dar una vuelta._

_Miré sobre mi hombro la maleta sobre la cama… y luego volví a mirarla a ella… ¿Qué podía perder? Además, Sakura tenía razón, era mi último día aquí. Asentí y me regresé solo para coger el bolso donde estaba mi cámara, mi billetera y salí de la habitación en su compañía._

― _¿Y a dónde quieres ir_

―_¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por el bazar? Puedes comprar obsequios para tus hermanas._

_Sonreí y asentí. Dimos unas cuantas vueltas por el bazar y terminé comprando un collar para cada una de mis hermanas… que eran cuatro, fastidiosas y mayores que yo, debía aclarar, pero se hacían querer. Un anillo que me pareció lo suficientemente elegante fue mi elección para mi madre y para mi padre una pequeña escultura de un león alado._

_Al pasar frente a un puesto, una pequeña peineta con forma de flor de loto me llamó la atención. Mientras Sakura veía unos velos, me acerqué al pequeño puesto y la observé con mayor detalle. Estaba hecha a mano sin lugar a dudas, la flor de loto era de un color rosa muy suave y de ella salían unas finas cadenas que tenía entre los eslabones pétalos del mismo color de la flor._

_No sabía por qué diablos lo hice, pero terminé comprando la bendita peineta y ahora que estábamos en la habitación de Sakura viendo las fotos de hoy, no dejaba de preguntarme ¿cómo se vería el delicado adorno que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, en su cabello color caramelo?_

― _¿Te parece esta? Luzco graciosa ―dijo, riendo._

―_En todas siempre te ves graciosa. ―bromeé con ella._

― _¡Oye! Sé que no soy tan fotogénica, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que mis sonrisas se vean decentes._

―_Tus sonrisas son bonitas… ―susurré, pero al verla abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, aclaré mi garganta y desvié la mirada hacia la ventana ¡Maldito subconsciente traidor!―. Me refiero a que tu sonrisa no es el problema._

―_Claro, entonces son mis ojos…_

―_Tampoco…_

―_¿Mis mejillas? ―Negué sin mirarla―. ¿Mis labios? ―¿Pero qué diablos…?_

_Al mirarla de reojo, noté que me ella me estaba mirando con una sonrisa ladeada ¡Condenada, chiquilla! ¡Lo estaba haciendo a propósito!_

―_Relájate un poco, Shaoran. Solo estoy jugando. ―Resoplé al escuchar su risa y me levanté para asomarme por la ventana. Las pirámides de Guiza podían verse desde aquí―. ¿Realmente… vas a dejar esto?_

―_¿A qué te refieres? ―pregunté sin mirarla._

_Sentí a Sakura moverse por la habitación y después la vi ubicarse a mi lado, traía la laptop entre sus manos con la pantalla apuntando hacia mí._

―_Me refiero a esta sonrisa. ―En la computadora estaba la foto que nos habíamos tomado con la esfinge―. Este es tu verdadero yo, Shaoran. No lo desaparezcas por complacer a otros._

_Tomé la laptop entre mis manos y observé la imagen, luego… abrí el collage. Estos días en Egipto me habían abierto los ojos… pues esto era lo que quería para mí. Aprender de la historia, disfrutar de la aventura, conocer sitios nuevos e interesantes, descifrar enigmas… esta era mi vida. Coloqué la computadora sobre la mesa y volví mi vista hacia las pirámides._

―_No lo haré ―dije con decisión._

― _¿Qué no harás?_

―_No estudiaré economía… si debo renunciar a la ayuda económica de mi familia, lo haré sin dudar. La arqueología es lo que quiero y lucharé con cumplir mi sueño._

_Cielos, sentía como si el pecho me fuera a estallar, incluso mis manos temblaban. No sabía cómo haría o qué les diría a mis padres, pero ya había tomado mi decisión y me mantendría firme. Como había dicho Sakura antes, la historia corría por mis venas y lucharía por ella._

_Unos brazos me rodearon con fuerza en un abrazo sincero y lleno de sentimiento… Su cuerpo también temblaba un poco, mostrándome que mi decisión también le había emocionado. Mis manos se movieron por si solas hasta cerrarse alrededor de su cintura, no buscaba nada más, solo sentir su alegría y su calidez. Un abrazo que me decía que todo estaría bien y que me mostraba su apoyo._

_La separé un poco y noté que sus ojos brillaban orgullosos… y debía admitir que me encantaba verlos resplandecer así. Saqué la delicada peineta de mi bolsillo y sin pedirle permiso, se la coloqué en su cabello. Sonreí al ver que le lucía, la hacía ver mucho más bonita de lo que era._

―_Gracias… por todo._

―_No hice nada._

―_Si no los hubiera conocido a ti a tu padre… posiblemente ya estaría en Hong Kong matriculándome para estudiar economía, pero gracias a ustedes he abierto mis ojos ―dije―. Lucharé con todo lo que tengo para cumplir mi meta, aun si debo ir contra la marea._

―_No olvides que cuentas con nosotros y si necesitas algo, estaremos a una llamada de distancia ―dijo con una linda sonrisa―. Mañana regresaras a Hong Kong, pero esto no terminara aquí, Shaoran Li. Si no me llamas o no me envías mensajes, te momificaré vivo._

―_Ya, está bien. Sé que te haré falta._

―_En realidad, me hará falta la cámara… ―resopló, pero luego se rio y me uní a ella―. Está bien, te extrañaré mucho… pero sé que nos volveremos a ver. ―Alzó su dedo meñique._

―_¿Realmente me harás hacer eso?_

―_¡Hazlo! De aquí no sales hasta que hagamos la promesa del meñique._

_Solté una carcajada y negué con mi cabeza, iba a extrañar esto en verdad… a Sakura y sus locuras. Volví a mirar las pirámides de Guiza a través de la ventana mientras hacia la promesa con ella de volvernos a ver… este lugar sería siempre especial para mí, porque aquí… comenzaba mi verdadero camino._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Abro mis ojos. Ese recuerdo es uno de los más valiosos que tengo y representa mi crecimiento personal, el momento en el cual tomé las riendas de mi vida. Decir que fue sencillo comunicarles a mis padres mi decisión es una mentira más grande que el Everest, ellos intentaron por todos los medios hacerme desistir, pero no les quedó de otra más que aceptar al ver que no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de parecer. Incluso recuerdo que mi padre llegó a decirme que me daría un año para que estudiara arqueología y entendiera que eso era simplemente un pasatiempo… Niego con mi cabeza y suelto una carcajada, siempre se lo saco en cara cada vez que lo veo y él lo único que dice es "_Mi hijo me gana en terquedad_".

Volviendo a la pista de Sakura, estoy seguro que la respuesta a la pregunta de Sumire es Guiza… pero ¿a dónde me lleva eso aquí en Tomoeda? Mientras manejo por la ciudad no dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y cuando un pequeño destello rojo me llega a los ojos, doy con mi respuesta. Las comisuras de mi boca se alzan y doy vuelta en la próxima rotonda. Guiza es un lugar emblemático para mí, pero en Tokio hay otro y estoy seguro que allí me espera mi cerezo.

Afortunadamente, el tráfico no me jode y puedo llegar en menos de treinta minutos. Estaciono y prácticamente bajo de mi camioneta de un salto mientras aseguro las puertas. La enorme estructura de color rojo se alza frente a mí y no me detengo hasta abordar el elevador que me llevará al mirador.

Al salir, escaneo todo el sitio e inmediatamente doy con ella. Ese hermoso cabello en el cual me gusta enredar mis dedos puedo reconocerlo donde y como sea. Me acerco a paso seguro y cuando estoy justo detrás de ella, paso mis brazos por su estrecha cintura para abrazarla desde atrás. Su cuerpo se tensa al principio, pero no pasan ni dos segundos cuando me reconoce y se relaja, colocando sus manos sobre las mías que descansan en su abdomen.

―Eres muy bueno con los enigmas.

―¿Realmente creíste que tendrías una oportunidad, cerezo?

―Hice que vinieras a estudiar a Japón y no te dejé ir nunca más, lobito. No me subestimes ―dice, riendo.

―Entonces… ―Le hablo al oído y siento como su cuerpo se estremece. No importa cuántos años pasen, el efecto que teníamos el uno sobre el otro se ha mantenido intacto y no dudo que sea así por siempre―. ¿La torre de Tokio?

―Aquí me pediste que fuera tu novia, un momento que marcó un antes y un después para ambos.

Sakura se voltea y puedo constatar entonces que la peineta que le regalé hace tantos años, adorna su cabello. Sonrío y llevo mis dedos hasta la delicada flor de loto color rosa que no se ha desteñido a pesar del tiempo.

― ¿Te arrepientes de algo? ―Inmediatamente niego con la cabeza.

―Jamás… ―murmuro sobre sus labios y dejo en ellos un pequeño beso.

No dure mucho tiempo en Hong Kong. Estudié allí hasta mi segundo año y luego pedí transferencia a la universidad de Tomoeda al recibir una invitación de mi suegro para continuar mis estudios aquí… pero todo eso fue obra de la mujer que estoy besando ahora. El contacto entre nosotros jamás se perdió, no había ni un día que no hablara con ella por teléfono o por mensajes, construyéndose una confianza y una amistad que rápidamente se transformó en algo más… algo mucho más profundo y sólido. Por eso, dos meses después de haber puesto un pie en Japón, la invité a una cita y en este lugar… le pedí que fuera mi novia. Desde ese momento, Sakura y yo estamos juntos.

―Esto de los besos en público no me gusta… Tengo que contenerme mucho ―susurra al separarnos un poco, dejándome ver ese hermoso resplandor en sus ojos… Amo con locura estos orbes jade… en especial cuando se vuelven más oscuros y pasionales.

―Podemos cambiar de escenario, si gustas. ―Le guiño un ojo.

Sus mejillas se colorean un poco y luego sonríe, esto es lo que amo de ella. A pesar de los años, ella sigue siendo la misma.

―Primero tu pista para mañana. Si logras descifrarla, el premio final es tuyo.

―¿Dudas de mí?

―¡Nunca, señor Li!

Suelto una carcajada y recibo la nota que ella me extiende. Desdoblo el papel y comienzo a leer.

"_¡Casi estás en la meta! El camino está por terminar y esta es tu ultima pista. En el lugar donde el conocimiento se imparte, donde las ideas brotan y las investigaciones se consolidan, aguarda tu premio. La diosa Isis esperará por ti y te dará su bendición. La estrella del atardecer guiará tu camino"_

Mis ojos vuelven a ella, tiene una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios que le brinda una expresión llena de picardía que me encanta.

― ¿En serio me harás ir a la universidad un domingo y en la noche?

―Valdrá la pena. Te lo garantizo ―dice, guiñándome un ojo.

Sakura se acerca a mí y pasa sus brazos por encima de mis hombros, cruzándolos tras mi cabeza.

―Ahora… ¿qué le parece si tomamos en consideración esa idea suya, señor Li?

―¿Me puede refrescar la memoria, señorita Kinomoto?

―Un cambio de escenario… para no seguirnos conteniendo ¿no le parece?

―Me parece perfecto… ―Mi voz se ha enronquecido, así que no pierdo tiempo.

Tomo su mano y salimos del lugar como un par de adolescentes riendo por una travesura realizada.

Sakura Kinomoto es una mujer única. Amo sus ideas, me enternece su pasión, adoro verla sonreír y que sus ojos brillen seductores, sus labios que me tientan en todo momento para hacerlos míos… ella era única y con este viaje que he realizado por mis recuerdos gracias a las pistas que ella me ha dado… entiendo cuan valioso fue ese viaje que realice por el Nilo con ellos. No solo se trató de darle un sentido a mi vida, Egipto trajo hasta a esta mujer tan maravillosa de la cual me enamoré… y no puedo esperar a saber cuál es mi premio final.


	5. Chapter 5

**Egipto me llevó a ti. **

**Capítulo 5**

Esto de las pistas la verdad, que es una de las ideas más interesantes que se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora.

Cuando era pequeña mi papá solía jugar conmigo y Touya a la búsqueda del tesoro y yo lo disfrutaba un montón. Por lo que la idea me pareció un buen argumento para la idea que tengo en mente.

Me costó un poco al principio hacerlas, pero a medida que recordaba lo que viví en ese viaje, las palabras salieron solas. La verdad que pensé que le costaría un poco, pero conociéndolo como lo hago… lo que sí estoy segura que esto no se lo espera y menos lo que viene después.

— ¿Hola? Sí, soy yo. ¿Está todo listo para esta noche? ¿No se te ha olvidado nada no?... sí… sí, ya sé… solo que es un día especial y quiero que todo salga a la perfección. Sé que llevamos ocho años de pareja, pero igual me sigue dando vergüenza. Por eso quiero lucirme hoy y dejarlo sin palabras. Sí sé Tomoyo… Bueno… me voy preparando… ya sabes que tengo que andar preparándome con una hora de anticipación para todo, y esto no es menos, ja, ja… te quiero, y gracias por apoyarme en esta locura. La verdad que sin ti hubiera sido casi imposible. Ya… ya… me voy… Te dejo. Después te cuento cómo me fue.

Una vez cuelgo, respiro profundo. La verdad que estoy nerviosa. Hoy es el día. Me siento como cuando debía rendir un parcial en la universidad y eso que tengo veintiocho años. Quién me iba a decir que estas cosas eran un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo? No, no, me da un poco de pena.

Cuando ya tengo todo listo, voy a mi habitación, tomo el bolso que dejé preparado y salgo rumbo a la universidad que queda a solo diez cuadras de nuestro departamento.

Una vez llego a la universidad, hablo con la responsable de que esto se pueda hacer. Hablamos de todo otra vez para que no se nos pase nada, le doy las gracias y voy rumbo a donde tengo pensado hacerlo.

La verdad que se esmeraron en decorarlo como les pedí. Hicieron un buen trabajo. Las luces que elegí bajas y de colores cálidos, la temperatura diferente a la normal, un poco más elevada para que pueda sentirse como si estuviera en otro lugar y un agradable aroma a incienso para armonizar el ambiente.

Una vez que reviso que todo esté en su lugar voy al cuarto de baño a cambiarme. Lo que elegí se que va a gustarle porque adora este tipo de cosas. Y más el dije que llevo. Me maquillo, peino y acomodo el atuendo en su sitio. Me miró una última vez dándome ánimos y salgo afuera a darle la mejor sorpresa de su vida, bueno… la primera de muchas.

Llego al centro del auditorio que hice decorar al estilo oriental, y me sitúo en el centro del mismo. Respiro hondo. Trato de concentrarme en mi respiración y en los latidos de mi corazón que están un poco acelerados por lo que va a pasar en un momento.

Me concentro en los ruidos exteriores y en los que causa la melodía que puse para amenizar el ambiente y espero a que llegue. Sé que no voy a esperar demasiado porque le gusta la puntualidad, por eso me he esmerado en venir con unos minutos de antelación. Vuelvo a respirar profundo nuevamente, cuando escucho como alguien abre las puertas del auditorio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Debo admitir que cuando entré, algo lucía diferente. No era malo, muy por el contrario había cierto aire de complicidad de los elementos del lugar, luces bajas y de colores cálidos, una temperatura diferente a la normal, un poco más elevada en realidad, y un agradable aroma a incienso.

Las pistas al final me traen hasta aquí, no cabe duda de que era el lugar, y el cuidadoso acomodo de todos esos detalles sólo confirman mi teoría, lo que voy a ganarme está ahí, listo para que lo descubra y lo tomarlo… ¿qué hay en la mente de esta mujer?, ¿cómo es que un juego tan simple me tiene ansioso como cuando era un adolescente? Mis manos sudan y las piernas me tiemblan un poco, de alguna manera intuyo que ese escenario es la antesala a algo muy, muy especial que está por suceder.

Comienza una música ambiental… "curiosa" por decir lo menos, interpretada con arpas o algún instrumento de cuerda poco convencional, percusiones sutiles, y un par de vientos, tal vez una flauta o una chirimía… estoy más o menos familiarizado con el cómo deben sonar esos instrumentos en conjunto, herencia del norte de África, ahí donde mi pasión por la historia me ha llevado a través de mi vida a desvelar sus misterios. Una interpretación que pretende llevarme directamente al corazón de la antigüedad de mí bien conocido y amado Egipto.

Sólo cuando estoy bien adentro de la habitación fue que finalmente la veo, parcialmente oculta entre la misteriosa oscuridad del lugar, o bien ajena de mi presencia, o ignorándome voluntariamente.

Está sobre sus rodillas y de espaldas a mí, conozco su figura, la misma que puede hacerme sentir toda la necesidad de protegerla o poseerla, desde su sedoso cabello en breve caída por su cuello delicado, la poética forma de sus hombros descubiertos, la línea perfecta de su espalda parcialmente oculta por el cian que se inclina al verde de la media blusa de seda ceñida que lleva, la brevedad de su cintura que sólo potencia la impetuosa curvatura de sus caderas, y justo entre ambas zonas, un dije dorado en forma de corazón que me quita el aliento.

Mientras trato de imaginar qué está tramando, noto movimiento. Era ella, que muy sutilmente al principio comienza a moverse al compás de la música, primero con mucha suavidad, haciendo ondulaciones con sus hombros, poniéndose muy lentamente de pie. Gira la cabeza sólo un poco, me observa por primera vez con su mirada jade, y sonriendo con complicidad al descubrirme mirando el hipnotizante contoneo de sus caderas.

La música y sus movimientos comienzan a ganar vigor, aunque el tipo de baile la conmina a quedarse en sólo una pequeña área del salón. En algún punto se da la vuelta finalmente, revelando todo el atuendo. El verde hacía una espectacular combinación con sus iris, compuesto por un entramado de seda que cubre sus atributos más comprometedores, pero es generoso en mostrar piel, y para mi deleite deja totalmente al descubierto su abdomen, la falda al suelo se abre en los costados permitiendo ver sus caderas y muslos, logrando con el contraste de colores magnificar la belleza de sus curvas, y brazaletes altos en metal dorado. No sólo la ropa era especial, además de accesorios dorados, el maquillaje era abundante en azules y negros, que resaltan, por imposible que parezca, el tamaño y profundidad de sus ojos.

Sólo hasta que vuelvo a concentrarme en su rostro es cuando noto su júbilo. Ignoro por cuánto tiempo estuve concentrado en sus movimientos viperinos y pensamientos tortuosos acerca de sus atributos, en esta ocasión tan única donde esa sensualidad que siempre fracasa en ocultar está tan expuesta y deliberadamente entregada a mí. Sonríe mirándome directo a los ojos, sabiendo que estoy completamente perdido e indefenso, conocedora de que haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera, capaz de entregarle sin la mínima duda lo que queda de mi dignidad o mi razón.

Se acerca lentamente a mí mientras me hipnotiza con la forma tan salvaje de mover su ombligo, y me hace imaginar una tortura abrazado entre sus muslos, y llegando a sólo unos milímetros de mí, no pude más que tragar grueso.

Me tiene. Mi voluntad está rota, soy su esclavo… aunque hubiera sido más justo decir que soy como su mascota.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Verlo así tan entregado a mí me llena de placer. Y para hacer esto más placentero, decido jugar un poco con él.

Me acerco un poco más deleitándome con su presencia. Su cabello color chocolate alborotado y un poco mojado -se ve que había salido de la ducha hace unas horas- miro como traga grueso, dándome a entender que algo está sintiendo con esto. Siento como su cuerpo irradia calor y me regodeo en la sensación que eso provoca en mí y a medida que la música cambia de ritmo, le bailo alrededor. Contoneo mis caderas de manera sensual de un lado a otro, rozando un poco, solo un poco su cuerpo mientras me ayudo con el movimiento de mis brazos y muñecas. Acaricio sus brazos, su cuello, su cara, sus labios, todo sin apartar mi mirada de él y observo cómo no se pierde ningún movimiento. Veo como sus hermosos ojos ámbar se tornan de un color oro casi fundido por el deseo que percibo en ellos. Me siento la mujer más sensual del mundo. El tenerlo a mi merced hace que quiera hacer muchas cosas con él, pero no me quiero ir del propósito que nos trajo hasta aquí. Doy una vuelta más a su alrededor mientras él me sigue y pego mi cuerpo a su espalda. Siento el pequeño respingo que da y como una de sus manos trata de alcanzarme, por lo que me escabullo de ella y sigo con mi baile un poco más lejos de él. Percibo su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa ladeada que provoca querer tirarme a sus brazos y comerlo a besos.

Veo como con el pulgar de su mano derecha se toca de manera sensual la comisura de la boca y provoca una sensación conocida entre mis piernas y hace que me sonroje por lo que mi mente ha visualizado. _"Ay, lobito… sino dejas de hacer eso, no voy a poder seguir con lo que quiero hacer. Eres tan condenadamente sexy cuando haces eso y lo sabes"._

A medida que sigo moviendo mis caderas, mis hombros y mis brazos, él no despega su vista de mis ojos, por lo que aprovecha y vuelve a hacer ese movimiento que hace que me hierva la sangre.

_"Bueno mago, veamos quién cae primero"._

Vuelvo a acercarme a él y lo tomo del mentón. Se deja hacer, me acerco despacio a sus labios y cuando estoy a punto de besarlos, paso mi lengua por su labio inferior de manera sensual, lo muerdo delicadamente y termino de darle un beso en la comisura de la boca. Suelto su cara, me doy vuelta, lo miro por encima de mi hombro, le guiño un ojo y lo señalo para que me siga. Prosigo el camino contoneando las caderas de manera sensual hasta el escenario, subo y me voy detrás de bambalinas ya que las cortinas las hice correr para poder hacer lo que quiero.

Agarro un pedazo de tela suave que creo sirve para mi propósito. Ya lo he practicado, lo he visto miles de veces y hasta pasé un poco de pena con Tomoyo para llevar a cabo esto. Espero que me salga bien. Me doy la vuelta para ver si me ha seguido y poder iniciar el juego cuando siento sus brazos rodear mi cintura, apretando su cuerpo contra mi espalda mientras sus manos acarician mi abdomen lo que provoca un pequeño respingo de mi parte, momento en el cual él decide sonreír de esa manera tan varonil que me pone los vellos de punta.

—Veo que no te resististe lobito. —le digo. Acaricio sus manos y sigo el ritmo de la música bien pegadita a él por lo que comienzo a sentir como su agarre se hace más fuerte y escucho un fuerte suspiro que sale de sus labios.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El roce de su cuerpo contra el mío es más de lo que en un día normal puedo soportar. Si a eso agregamos que de solo mirar hacia abajo puedo ver sus caderas, que tantos sueños mórbidos me han hecho tener, moviéndose con una cadencia que sólo se magnifica con el prendedor metálico que termina en su espalda baja, unos centímetros arriba del encaje de su falda… y eso es sólo uno de tantos estímulos: el aroma de su cabello, la suavidad de la piel de su abdomen que no puedo resistirme a tocar, el detalle de su cuello que me grita que debo morderlo hasta dejarle una marca, y su actitud en general, tan original, tan fresca, tan siendo ella sin serlo.

La fricción que hacen nuestros cuerpos me está volviendo loco, en especial ahí donde ella trata de enfatizarlo… y es que seguramente ya notó que mis pantalones están por reventar, y aplica una taimada rutina que improvisa en el momento, en la cual se mueve de arriba a abajo, y con ella me está quitando las pocas posibilidades de pensar que me quedan. Si seguimos así, el animal salvaje va a terminar ganando contra mí, y saltaré sobre ella.

—Veo que no te resististe, lobito. —Me recrimina divertida, mientras acaricia la mano que poso sobre su abdomen.

No puedo evitar suspirar profundo y presionarla aún más contra mí, mi estómago está comprimido, mi corazón va a detenerse de un momento a otro, mis pulmones no alcanzan a contener el oxígeno que mi cerebro necesita para funcionar bien. Mis necesidades más primarias están tomando control de mí, necesito probar sus labios de nuevo, recrear mis manos con la textura de sus senos, recorrer a besos su espalda, su abdomen… beberme de un trago todo el elixir de amor que seguramente ya tiene para mí en el eje de mi perdición, entre la suave piel de sus muslos.

Me encara finalmente, justo cuando tengo la impresión de que abrirá la puerta para perderme en sus terrenos, pero al parecer tenía algo más en mente.

Es más rápida que yo, y antes de que pueda tomarla y besarla, trata de colocar una suave mascada sobre mis ojos. _«Oh, no, pequeña pícara… debo reconocer tu audacia y determinación, pero creo que intervendré un poco en el ritmo ahora»_.

Atrapo sus muñecas justo a tiempo para evitar que cubra mis ojos, y aprovecho que cierra los suyos mientras la beso para hacerme con el control de la situación… le quito el lienzo y suavemente lo coloco en su rostro, anudándolo en su nuca e incapacitándola para ver.

—Espera, esto no debe ser así… —Me reprocha, pero no la dejo continuar. La beso con fuerza, y al final muerdo con delicadeza su mentón. Me alejo unos milímetros y la veo luchar por alcanzarme y seguir besándonos, pero no se lo permito, mi lado sádico salió al verla suplicante por más afecto, y sonrío en su desconcierto.

Me llevo el lóbulo de su oreja derecha a la boca y comienzo a morderle y chupar a gusto, tomándola por las caderas, la pego a mí mientras acaricio con vigor sus glúteos y ella tiene una divertidísima expresión que va de la excitación a la contrariedad, en tanto que pequeños gemidos y lamentos van escapando de nuestra interacción. La levanto para que me rodee con sus piernas y yo me deshago en más besos a sus clavículas, y la veo a medias, pensando que daría lo mismo si sus ojos están vendados, pues seguramente no los ha abierto en un buen rato.

Y yo correspondo a eso. Me voy de espaldas sin quererlo, quedando sentado en un taburete… ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí…? ¡Ah, qué más da…!

Ella acaricia mis hombros, me entierra las uñas en los omóplatos, sigue y baja por mis brazos, haciendo que los baje. Fueron sólo instantes…

— ¿P-pero qué…? —Abro los ojos desconcertado. Ella me mira, el paño no la aprisiona más.

Está a horcajadas sobre mí, y ahora ella es la ama absoluta de la escena. Lo sabe y se levanta lentamente, mirándome con suficiencia… en mi descuido, ató mis manos a mi espalda con la suave tela que yo utilicé primero…

La miro un poco asustado y excitado, e instintivamente trato de levantarme.

—No, lobito… aún no hemos terminado.

Sus palabras no son lo único que me detiene.

Ha colocado su delicado pie derecho sobre mi entrepierna, y es como si me hubiera clavado al asiento.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Puedo sentir como su agarre se torna más fuerte y siento su respiración en mi cuello. Sigo moviendo mi cadera y comienzo a hacerlo de arriba a abajo notando lo que tanto me gusta rozar contra mis glúteos, a medida que la voy masajeando se va haciendo más grande. Sus manos que siguen en mi abdomen, las sigo acariciando y a medida que lo hago yo también me voy excitando cada vez más con este juego.

Finalmente lo encaro. Observo sus maravillosos ojos ámbar mirarme con fascinación, deseo y amor… pero antes de que pueda siquiera robarme un beso, me escapo y trato de colocarle un pañuelo de tela a los ojos. Casi lo logro… si no fuera porque él logró apresarme las muñecas en el momento en que me estaba besando… y vaya que besa bien el condenado, logrando que bajara la guardia lo cual aprovecha y termino siendo yo la incapacitada para ver.

—Espera, esto no debe ser así…—le reprocho haciendo un mohín ya que no voy a poder hacer lo que tenía en mente. _«Pero… ¿y por qué no seguirle el juego para salirme con la mía? Porque...». _Me besa con una fuerza deliciosa y logra que olvide hasta mi nombre. Finaliza el beso y me muerde el mentón deliberadamente con esa delicadeza tan suya, tan exquisita que quiero más.

_«Pero… ¿a dónde te vas?»_. Estiro la mano buscando su persona, y siento el sonido de su risa. El condenado se ríe de mi desgracia. Y yo lo siento así, porque me deja desprovista de su calor y el calor que estoy comenzando a sentir por la anticipación va directo a mis partes íntimas logrando que haga un gesto de frustración y quiera llevar mis manos a ese punto para calmar la incomodidad.

Lo siento acercarse lentamente, no sé con lo que me va a salir. Cuando toma el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha, comienza a morderla y besarla mientras me toma de la cadera pegándome a él, y acaricia con fervor mis glúteos logrando que haga gestos entre la excitación y el desconcierto, pero gana la excitación ya que el jugar con mi lóbulo, pegarme a él de manera excitante, mientras me roza con su entrepierna y acaricia mis glúteos hacen una combinación de lo más provocativa logrando que deje escapar algunos gemidos y mi respiración se acelere, mezclándose con la suya y sus gemidos, creando una armonía.

De un momento a otro me siento desprovista de apoyo ya que me levanta como si fuera una pluma y por inercia rodeo su cadera con mis piernas sintiendo cuán excitado está, mientras da besos y pequeños mordiscos a mi clavícula excitándome a más nos poder, apretando mis glúteos y frotándose contra mi punto de placer provocando que mi respiración y la suya se vaya por los cielos.

_« ¡Dios mío!... a este paso me voy a venir... ¡__qué rico que besa!»_

Entre beso y beso logro sacarme el pañuelo que me puso en los ojos y lo veo. Ahí está, en todo su esplendor, conmigo agarrada de su cintura mientras se deleita con mi clavícula y el borde de mis pechos. Una imagen de lo más excitante.Cuando veo que está distraído llevo el pañuelo hacia atrás con un objetivo claro. Mientras juego con sus hombros y clavo mis uñas en sus omóplatos. Esto de querer hacer algo cuando te besan y muerden de esa manera hace que sea todo más difícil y el doble de excitante. No puedo evitar, por más de que me muerda el labio inferior que se me escape un gemido cuando toma con un poco más de fuerza mis glúteos y me presiona más contra él. _« ¡Diablos!»_

Es ahora o nunca.

Con movimientos apenas perceptibles para él, lo voy guiando al taburete que se encuentra a su espalda y que él no ha visto. Hasta que por fin cae sentado en él y yo a horcajadas en su regazo.

Espero que no se dé cuenta de lo que planeo. A todo esto besándolo, saboreándolo, tocándolo y excitándolo más. ¿Y qué decir de mí? Estoy igual que él excitada y deseosa de probarlo entero. Deslizo mis manos por sus brazos hasta sus muñecas y… ¡Bingo!

— ¿P-pero qué…?— Abre los ojos y puedo ver su desconcierto en ellos el cual se va transformando en certeza cuando se da cuenta de que ahora yo tengo el control de la situación. En su descuido… y que descuido, pude atarle las manos a la espalda porque lo que tengo en mente, las manos, no van.

Trata de levantarse pero no lo dejo.

—No, lobito… aún no hemos terminado. —le digo de manera sensual y coloco mi pie derecho con delicadeza en su entrepierna privándolo de tal acción. —Esto recién empieza.

—Apenas termino de decir estas palabras muevo suavemente mi pie por toda su longitud tanteando su tamaño y viendo como él da un respingo por la caricia.

—C-cerezo…Sakura… creo… creo que deberías tener...—. No logro escuchar lo que dice porque a medida que él trata de decirme que no siga, acaricio un poco su entrepierna con el pie y después lo beso en el cuello, en los labios, para despacio desabrochar el cinturón, el botón de su pantalón y bajar la cremallera para con mis manos tocarlo dónde más lo necesita.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—C-cerezo… Sakura… creo que deberías tener… — ¿Qué rayos iba a decir? No importa… el delicado dedo gordo de su pie está moviéndose alrededor de… Ay, madre santa… si eso no fuera suficiente, me besa de nuevo, en el cuello, dejando pequeños mordiscos, en los labios y muerde el inferior, con esto provoca que un gemido ronco salga de mi garganta y se mezcla con el suyo. Pero me derrite de puro amor al dar un par de besos suaves en mis mejillas. Muy inocente hasta ahí, pero entre todos los descuidos de los que soy víctima en los últimos minutos, está el no ver lo que planea con sus manos.

Lo está acariciando, por arriba de mis pantalones, al menos al principio. Luego con una pericia sorprendente se deshace del cinturón, y de cada mecanismo que mantenga mis pantalones en su lugar y sólo entonces descubro cuánto necesito deshacerme de ellos.

Estoy vuelto loco, creo que mi cerebro funciona un poco mal debido a que toda la sangre que debía oxigenarlo se encarga de darme la erección más impresionante que haya tenido hasta este día, y por supuesto, no soy el único que lo nota. Ella, primero audaz y confiada, hace toda la faena, pero apenas ve el efecto logrado en mí, se lleva las manos a la boca en un gesto difícil de interpretar mientras yo quedo totalmente expuesto, con las manos atadas a la espalda.

— ¡Ay, mi pobre lobito! —Me dice sin descubrirse la boca, en un tono cercano a la compasión— Mira lo que te he hecho… —eso que en un principio pienso que es empatía pronto degenera en otra cosa que me hace sudar frío al volver a ver esa expresión tan poco común en sus ojos— Pero no te preocupes… estoy aquí para terminar con tu miseria.

Se descubre el rostro, mostrándose en expresión y lenguaje corporal como una diosa magnánima y benévola, como la misma dueña del Nilo, y no es todo lo que descubre. Sé que está mirando mi rostro, pero estoy imposibilitado a verla a los ojos, estoy idiotizado en su abdomen, en su ombligo, en sus muslos… y ahora, gracias a un delicado movimiento de manos, en sus senos… esos pequeños y hermosos senos que yo considero como un sinónimo de perfección, y que en su inmensa misericordia me ha mostrado.

Serpentea de rodillas ante mí, roza su torso contra mi virilidad, me mira con sensualidad mientras lo hace, y yo simplemente no logro imaginar qué hacer. Sonríe sabiéndose mi dueña, tiene por recompensa mi desasosiego… y llega para ella la hora de darme mi premio por mi buen comportamiento.

— ¡Por todos los dioses! —Exclamo. Cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer que me embarga y es que es demasiado.

Lo ha tomado en un solo bocado, no es que esta actividad fuera nueva, pero es que ha sido tan profundo que me ha dejado viendo lucecitas, y no sólo eso, la succión, la cadencia, el entusiasmo puesto en la ejecución… es como si ella misma no pudiera con la necesidad de tenerme entre sus labios, como si hubiera un deseo masoquista de quedarse sin aire, y puedo escuchar el gozo en su dificultad para respirar y los gemidos ahogados que da mientras temo por la integridad del objeto de su afecto.

Me debato entre la vida y la muerte con esa tortura por varios minutos, ella no ceja en el esfuerzo, se separa finalmente dando una gran bocanada de aire, y yo la observo totalmente vencido ante su cabello alborotado y la sonrisa triunfal que dibuja.

—Como siempre, eres un oponente formidable, pero... ¿podrás con lo que sigue? —Pregunta mientras me acaricia con fingida inocencia.

¿Qué es lo que sigue…?

Creo que moriré esta noche. Y está bien… gracias a ella no tengo ningún arrepentimiento.

Se levanta y se da la vuelta, y retomando sólo un poco del baile levanta con delicadeza la parte posterior de la falda… y no hay más prendas ahí. Realmente viene lista para todo. No sé si concentrarme en la absolutamente discapacitante visión de su femineidad, en la perfección de sus curvas o en ese miserable dije en su espalda baja que sólo potencia su belleza… la respuesta fue en ninguna de las dos. Con el más absoluto descaro, uno que no había visto en ella hasta ese momento, colocó mi virilidad entre esas nalgas tan favorecidas por el atletismo y las excavaciones en terrenos escabrosos, frotándola entre ellas en una nueva danza.

—Esto no corresponde a un lobito… creo que tengo al macho alfa… te trataré como al rey semental que eres.

Y dichas esas palabras, se separa sólo un poco, con su delicadas manos abre mi camino hacia su paraíso, y con una lentitud desquiciante finalmente concreta la unión. Es complicado decidir qué es lo que más me está matando, sus gemidos, ahora nada discretos y que me hacen pensar que ha alcanzado un par de orgasmos en estos minutos, la velocidad variable que ha impreso al acto, subiendo y bajando por toda mi longitud rápido para luego hacerlo lento y provocando con eso que deje escapar un gemido ronco desde el fondo de mi garganta, la simplemente sublime visión de ella cabalgando tal como lo hace, o que sigo atado de manos y no tengo más rango de acción…

_« Ha sido suficiente… haré mi parte. Demonios, ¡soy el alfa!, ¡ella misma me reconoció como tal!»_

Con fuerzas renovadas me sorprendo a mí mismo rompiendo el paño que me aprisiona, ella gira el rostro desconcertada mientras me pongo de pie, la levanto por la cintura y giro con ella para que ponga las manos justo donde yo estaba sentado unos segundos atrás. La embisto con fiereza, la escucho decir mi nombre a gritos, suplicante, me comprime con su vientre en un nuevo clímax mientras yo alcanzo el mío. Dejo salir toda mi semilla, abundante como no había sentido antes, haciéndome creer que perdí una libra de peso en consecuencia.

Ella hace ruiditos como si llorara, y por un momento pensé que la había lastimado, pero el sonido deviene en una risa dificultosa, mientras ella me mira por arriba de su hombro, con mechones de su cabello adheridos a su frente a causa del sudor. Sus ojos brillan como los tres reyes de Egipto, en el cinturón de Orión.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunto pensando en mí mismo, que apenas me puedo mantener de pie.

—Sí… pero tendrás que esperar un momento para separarte de mí.

— ¿Eh?

—Lobito tonto… creo que voy a necesitar rehabilitación cuando lo hagas.

Reímos como idiotas, pero me obliga a hacer lo que me pide.

Recostados sobre mi ropa, minutos después, charlamos sobre todo y sobre nada. Fue el encuentro más loco que hemos tenido hasta hoy, y ya me emociono como un niño pequeño en pensar qué tendrá preparado para mí la próxima vez.

— ¿Crees que alguien en el campus nos haya escuchado? —Me pregunta mientras hace figuras con sus dedos sobre mi pecho.

— ¿En el campus? Creo que nos escucharon hasta China.

Y así nos quedamos un rato hablando un poco más.

Veo cómo sus ojos se entrecierran y va perdiendo poco a poco la batalla contra el agotamiento. Y de qué otra forma iba a ser, debe estar exhausta luego de todo lo que hizo. Siento que nuestra ropa debajo de nosotros es un lugar un poco ingrato para pasar la noche, por supuesto, yo soy un animal incivilizado que lo haría así, pero Cerezo no.

—Me encantaría quedarme a dormir aquí entre tus brazos… —susurra con esa ternura que haría que comiera de su mano a la primera orden.

— ¿Debemos ir a casa?

—Claro que no, lobito bobo… pero necesito que me lleves, después del trato que me diste hace un rato no creo poder caminar.

Extrañado, la tomo en brazos y sigo las indicaciones que me da, guiándome tras bambalinas, encontrando una pequeña carpa hermosamente montada… ¿cómo hizo para…? Ah, para que me rompo la cabeza, poderes divinos de la Reina del Nilo ante mí, y al parecer, la diseñadora oficial de dicha diosa no es otra que Daidouji, el arreglo tiene su firma por todas partes. Depósito a mi amada sobre las sábanas y entre los cojines, y yo vuelvo al lugar de la danza por nuestra ropa.

Cuando regreso, ella duerme con desenfado, luce tan angelical, tan inocente, ahí abandonada a sus sueños. Esperando que mis actos no sean mal interpretados, retiro toda la ropa que le queda encima, excepto por el arreglo del dije en su abdomen.

No hay palabras para describir la visión que queda ante mí cuando termino, y luego de contemplarla en su magnificencia por un par de minutos, igual de agotado me tumbo junto a ella para tomar la mejor siesta de mi vida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A medida que acaricio su entrepierna con mi pie, siento que se va haciendo más grande y no puedo evitar sentir cierta anticipación. Mis manos sudan, mis piernas tiemblan y comienzo a pensar que si dejo que los nervios me ganen, no voy a lograr lo que quiero. Por eso trato de que se vayan de paseo y me meto en el papel de la diosa Isis para lo que tengo planeado.

Comienzo a besarlo en el cuello dejando pequeños mordiscos que se ve que le gustan, beso sus labios mordiéndole el inferior y sintiendo como un pequeño gemido se escapa de mis labios y se mezclan con el suyo. De manera "inocente", le doy un beso en la mejilla para distraerlo, y lo logro. A medida que lo hago voy bajando mis manos por su abdomen marcado provocando que se estremezca hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón. Comienzo a desabrochar sin ningún titubeo el cinturón, desabrocho los botones y muy lentamente bajo la cremallera dejando en evidencia su más que magnífica erección. _« »_

Me llevo una mano a la boca y trato de ocultar mi asombro. Por su gesto deduzco que piensa que estoy un poco desconcertada por lo que veo, por lo que no digo nada y lo observo así expuesto con la bragueta del hermoso pantalón de vestir que trae puesto, abierta y su erección en todo su esplendor solo para mí y con las manos atadas a su espalda. Muy hermosa imagen la verdad.

— ¡Ay, mi pobre lobito! — le digo sin apartar mis manos de mi boca. Y es que la verdad que veo que el pobre está sufriendo por lo incómodo que debe estar con esa tremenda erección. —Mira lo que te he hecho. — y lo miro directamente a los ojos, le muestro una actitud que nunca antes le he mostrado, causo esa reacción de que lo hace sudar frío… —Pero no te preocupes… estoy aquí para terminar con tu miseria. —termino de rematar esa frase con una mirada de lo más sensual y hambrienta dirigida que su entrepierna.

Miro su rostro y veo que él no me mira. Éste mira mi abdomen, el movimiento que hago al ritmo de la música, y cada vez se desvía más abajo a mis muslos que se dejan ver por la tela. Sé que el dije en mi espalda baja lo tiene loco, pero como quiero que me mire o mire para arriba, hago unos movimientos de manos y consigo que su atención cambie de rumbo y la centre en mis pechos. Despacio voy poniéndome de rodillas y rozo con mi torso su erección a propósito para provocarlo y verlo temblar de placer.

No corta ni perezosa me llevo a la boca eso que tanto me gusta para deleite de ambos.

— ¡Por todos los dioses!— lo escucho decir mientras que con una sacudida de placer de su parte, atisbo que echa la cabeza para atrás y suelta un ronco gemido que provoca que el lugar que concentra mi deseo palpite por atención.

Mi intención no es ir suave, mi intención es que se derrita entre mis labios, saborearlo a más no poder, provocar en él espasmos de placer y que se venga en mi boca. Pero lo pienso mejor, si lo hago, la diversión se acaba rápido. Por lo que succiono solamente por unos segundos más, duro y fuerte deleitándome en la tensión de sus músculos, en el embriagante sabor almizcle de su esencia, en los gemidos que salen de su garganta y en la cadencia de su cadera que viene a mi encuentro cada vez que voy más allá. Dejo de saborear su más que jugosa entrepierna y lo miro a los ojos que derrochan pasión, deseo y amor.

—Como siempre, eres un oponente formidable, pero... ¿podrás con lo que sigue? —le pregunto de manera provocativa.

Su cara me dice que no sabe a lo que me refiero, por lo que me levanto de manera sensual y comienzo a mover nuevamente mis caderas. Retomo el baile solo un poco y con delicadeza y lentitud, más para provocarlo que otra cosa, levanto la parte posterior de la falda y dejo que mire que debajo de ella no hay nada. Me vine preparada para la ocasión.

Con el más absoluto descaro del que soy posible de mostrar, coloco su virilidad entre mis nalgas y la froto de arriba a abajo provocando que gima más fuerte.

—Esto no corresponde a un lobito… creo que tengo al macho alfa… te trataré como al rey semental que eres.

Agarro su erección con mi mano, la guió a mi centro que está deseoso de tenerlo dentro y me hundo en él, lentamente sintiendo cada roce de piel con piel, cada gemido que escapa de nuestros labios, cada sensación de plenitud que siento cuando por fin estoy llena de él.

Lo monto de manera rápida y fuerte al principio, después bajo de intensidad para luego volver a incrementarla. Nuestros jadeos se intensifican, el choque de piel contra piel me vuelve loca por lo que me entrego en cuerpo y alma.

Sorprendida me giró cuando siento el ruido de algo rasgándose y veo con asombro como Syaoran se ha librado de las ataduras. Me toma de la cintura levantándose del taburete y gira conmigo obligándome a apoyar ambas manos en el mismo lugar en el que minutos antes estuvo sentado. Me enviste con fuerza, profundo, y yo grito de placer mientras que nuestros cuerpos se unen en una danza de pasión y desenfreno que los dos no podemos controlar y ambos llegamos al éxtasis juntos con un grito de placer.

Me giro por encima de mi hombro y lo miro con todo el amor del que soy capaz de sentir por ese hombre con mi pelo pegado a mi frente por el sudor y le sonrío.

— ¿Estás bien? —me pregunta mientras siento que respira profundo para poder recuperarse.

—Sí… pero tendrás que esperar un momento para separarte de mí. —le dije. Trato de ocultar una sonrisa que quiere salir de mis labios.

— ¿Eh?

—Lobito tonto… creo que voy a necesitar rehabilitación cuando lo hagas. —le termino de decir. Ambos reímos como idiotas, pero lo obligo a que descansemos un rato.

Recostados sobre su ropa, minutos después, charlamos sobre todo y sobre nada. Fue el encuentro más loco que hemos tenido hasta hoy, y ya estoy emocionada mientras pienso en cómo se va a tomar lo que tengo planeado hacer la próxima vez.

— ¿Crees que alguien en el campus nos haya escuchado? —le pregunto mientras trazo garabatos con mis dedos en su pecho. Es algo que me gusta hacer cada vez que terminamos de amarnos de esta manera.

— ¿En el campus? Creo que nos escucharon hasta China.

Y así nos quedamos un rato hablando un poco más.

Comienzo a sentir pesados los párpados, pero no me quiero dormir, quiero seguir charlando con el chico que más amo y con el que he vivido cosas increíbles. Pero se ve que Morfeo va a hacer de las suyas, lo miro con una sonrisa medio dormida.

—Me encantaría quedarme a dormir aquí entre tus brazos… —susurro porque ya el sueño me está venciendo.

— ¿Debemos ir a casa?

—Claro que no, lobito bobo… pero necesito que me lleves, después del trato que me diste hace un rato no creo poder caminar.

Me toma entre sus brazos mientras lo guio detrás de bambalinas, donde nos encontramos con una pequeña carpa hermosamente montada. Con almohadones, lienzos, sábanas. La verdad que Tomoyo se ha lucido en esto. Siento como me deja en la cama improvisada y sucumbo al mundo de los sueños.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La mañana llegó abrazándolos con tanta delicadeza como la que ellos mismos compartían. Él fue el primero en reaccionar, hizo una rápida remembranza de la alocada noche anterior y no pudo sino sonreír con dulzura al ver a la mujer recostada ante él. Pensar en todo el esfuerzo depositado en la anticipación y ejecución del plan había conmovido su corazón hasta lo más su coyuntura en el momento, no se le ocurría cómo devolverle aunque fuera un poco el esfuerzo… sólo había un modo.

Ella estaba teniendo un sueño. Uno bastante estimulante, por cierto, muy húmedo, muy romántico y bastante sensual. Por un momento olvidó donde estaba, y desenfadada sus manos hicieron camino por su abdomen para llegar a su lugar especial y terminar ella misma con sus inquietudes… pero alguien ya ocupaba ese lugar.

Al abrir los ojos y mirar abajo, los iris ámbar de su amado la observan con afecto mientras la devora a besos. Eso explica la humedad.

—Buenos días, Cerezo. —Dice por lo bajo, mientras reparte besos suaves por su monte de Venus— Perdona si no te esperé a desayunar.

Dicho esto, su lengua ataca con pasión el pequeño botón de placer que yace a su merced, haciéndola estremecer y lanzar un tierno gemido al aire.

—Eres un atrevido. —Le responde ella.

Siente un par de dedos intrusos de su victimario entrar a ella, y apoyarse ahí donde las letras son importantes para los lugares, y presiona con sus labios el mismo lugar, pero por fuera… la conoce tan bien, sabía perfectamente lo que le gusta. La sensación es maravillosa, pero quiere seguir…

Toma su cabello con amoroso vigor, obligándolo a levantarse, y acercándolo hacia ella.

—Así no… —reclamó ella haciendo un puchero.

No hay necesidad de esperar. Él había hecho todas las preliminares con eficiencia, así que solo entra haciéndola gemir de puro placer— Definitivamente Egipto es lo tuyo…

— ¿Porque lo dices?

—Te mueves como los dioses…

—Bueno… tengo una diosa que complacer, una muy exigente.

Dejan los diálogos por unos minutos. La interacción es delicada, pero intensa, repleta de suspiros y besos, ella clava las uñas de su derecha en sus glúteos y con la izquierda alborota su cabello, mientras él trata de llegar lo más profundo posible, perdido en el calor y humedad indescriptibles de su vientre, lamiendo y mordiendo sus pechos, tomando con firmeza sus corvas y poniéndose sus tobillos en los hombros, logrando ir más profundo en ella, escuchando sus suspiros, y ella sonríe ante la sensación exquisita de ser penetrada con tanto amor y tanto cuidado en su placer, y corresponde con igual pasión.

Viéndolo perdido en el momento, ella comienza a susurrar cosas a su oído que harían sonrojar al mismo Marqués de Sade, ordenándole en términos más perversos que la haga suya, pidiéndole no que la llene, sino que la desborde en el final, creando en su cabeza imágenes en las cuales no sólo es su vientre sino su boca la que recibirá su amor de forma tan intensa, elogiando su virilidad y prometiendo que también entre sus pechos tendrá su lugar, cada oración es dicha con mayor dificultad que la anterior, pues ella misma se estremece y termina un poco cada vez ayudada de esos pensamientos y sintiendo como su amante la tritura por dentro con entrega total.

Un episodio diferente al de la noche anterior, pero igual de disfrutable y hermoso.

Después de muchos gritos y gemidos, caen los dos exhaustos y felices por lo que habían compartido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Luego de la recuperación, mirando todo el arreglo, él piensa que realmente no se merecía todo aquello. Pensándolo en retrospectiva, hay un inmenso esfuerzo en planeación y logística para transportarlo por unas horas al lugar de sus añoranzas, no sólo por la admiración misma que siente por aquellas lejanas y misteriosas tierras africanas, sino porque gracias a su pasiones por ellas y la posibilidad de conocerlas se había encontrado a la mujer de su vida.

Lo hecho en esa noche sólo refrendaba esos pensamientos. Egipto era su pasión, pero ella la divinidad a quién mostrar gustosamente pleitesía vitalicia.

Ella se levanta del lecho, cubriendo con una sábana su torso, pero permitiéndole a él deleitarse con la suave belleza de su espalda, sus hombros y sus omóplatos. Incapaz de resistirse, besa el camino de su columna con ternura.

—Deberíamos desmontar todo esto. —Le dijo ella casual.

—Esperemos un poco más, no es como si hubiera mucha prisa, ¿no?

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que hay prisa! Tenemos que empacar, buscar tu pasaporte, dejar los encargos de tu trabajo y el mío resueltos… tenemos mucho que hacer por delante.

— ¿Empacar?, ¿pasaporte…? De acuerdo, a menos que hayas matado a alguien para lograr todo esto y tengamos que escapar del país, me vendría bien una explicación.

Ella hurgó misteriosa debajo de uno de los cojines, mostrando triunfal un gran sobre, aún sin verlo, él sabía que eran boletos de avión y documentos de reservación…

—Seguiremos una vez más las estrellas, lobito. Volveremos a los templos que nos unieron al principio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**


	6. Chapter 6

**Egipto me llevó a ti.**

**Capítulo 6**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

¿Fue fácil alcanzar el lugar en donde estoy el día de hoy? No, no lo fue. Todavía recuerdo los dos primeros años en los que tuve que soportar los comentarios ácidos de mi madre. Ella seguía diciendo que estaba desperdiciando tiempo y dinero en una carrera que no traería ningún beneficio a la Dinastía Li ni al conglomerado.

Mi padre se abstuvo de comentar porque los dos somos totalmente tercos, solo me concedió un año de libertad para estudiar Arqueología, situación que cambió al verme tan dedicado en ser el mejor de mi clase. La situación mejoro con la sugerencia y ayuda de mi suegro.

Con su experiencia en el campo y sus influencias en la Universidad de Tokio fue sencillo ingresar y continuar mis estudios en esa "Alma Mater" y estando con Sakura cerca la nostalgia de dejar mi hogar no fue tan sentida.

Sé que mi madre está orgullosa por todo lo que he logrado y si supiera que dentro de poco estaré en un avión rumbo al lugar y junto a la persona que me motivó a elegir lo que a mí me hace feliz, me esperaría una charla de valores familiares.

No fue fácil para mí que Sakura fuera aceptada por ella, pasaron meses en que lo único que escuchaba de sus labios era "es una niña rebelde que pasa por encima las tradiciones familiares, no conoce nada de nuestra herencia y no puede decirte lo que tienes que hacer Xiao-lang"

Pero "no hay mal que dure cien años ni cuerpo que lo resista" y en una oportunidad en la que mi estirpe pudo conocer a la de Sakura, la gran Ieran Li que siempre tenía algo que criticar no tuvo más opción que cerrar la boca y admirar lo ejemplar que es la familia de mi cerezo.

Con Fujitaka, Sakura y el mismo Touya, su hermano mayor que la mayoría de las veces resulta una patada en el trasero con sus comentarios fuera de lugar, la cena con mi familia pasó de ser tensa a una velada agradable. Esa noche mi madre recibió cátedra y no le quedó de otra que aceptar a mi novia como un miembro más de la "Dinastía Li"

Ella se dio cuenta que al fin la libertad que Fujitaka le dio a sus hijos para elegir qué hacer con sus vida les hacía ser una familia unida y feliz. Y por primera vez en mi vida la vi optar por soltar las riendas que ejercía sobre mi vida.

Y ahora, solo unas horas nos separan a Sakura y a mí de regresar al lugar en donde todo dio inicio. Egipto fue el lugar en donde aprendí que la felicidad la construyes con tus esfuerzos y enfrentando tus demonios sin dejar la carga a nadie más.

Todo lo que Sakura hizo para celebrar mi cumpleaños me hace amarla cada día más, no pedí nada porque estar con ella me basta para ser feliz, pero todo el empeño que puso en elaborar las pistas me dice que no olvida ningún detalle de todo lo que vivimos en nuestro primer viaje a Egipto.

―Espero te guste todo lo que vamos a hacer. – Me dice cuando nos ubicamos nuestros asientos en el avión.

―Aunque sea un paseo al parque de diversiones, sé que será lo mejor porque lo has planeado tu. – La tomo de la mano para que pueda ubicarse en su puesto.

Un ligero sonrojo se dibuja en sus mejillas y me acerco a besarla. El recuerdo de la noche en que Sakura hizo de la danza del vientre aun lo tengo grabado en mi cabeza, mi corazón y mi cuerpo. No dudo de sus capacidades para hacer algo nuevo, pero el ver sus movimientos de cadera tan perfectos me provoca llevarla a los baños y tratar de revivir lo que esa noche hicimos.

― ¿Syaoran? – Su voz me trae de vuelta al presente. – Ponte el cinturón ya vamos a despegar.

Evito la carcajada al verla que ignora lo que en vaga en mi cabeza y hago lo que me pide. Llegamos a Egipto sin ningún contratiempo. Nuestra primera parada es en un pequeño hotel que está en Guiza, ahí daremos inicio a nuestro recorrido.

Ahora que lo recuerdo; fue el último lugar en el cual estuvimos juntos antes de separarnos por dos años ¿Será que también tiene pensado hacer algo más? Sakura es capaz de hacer muchas cosas, solo por eso debo de estar atento y observar buscando más pistas.

En todo el recorrido. – guiado por ella. – Me encanta verla como toda una experta en la materia egipcia. Recorremos las pirámides, tumbas de los faraones Keops, Kefrén y Micerino, que eran custodiadas por la misteriosa esfinge. Y así como sucedió hace 10 años, el deleite que siento es tal como la primera vez.

Esta vez no tuve que explicarle nada a Sakura, recorre junto a mí cada espacio con gran experiencia y es ella quién se adelanta a explicar aquellas cosas que yo debo de manejar con facilidad.

―Es hora de la foto. – Sakura saca mi vieja cámara, ahora también le pertenece y la tiene como un recuerdo de esa vez que nos conocimos. Estamos en las afueras de la pirámide.

― ¿Haremos otro collage? – Pregunto e inmediatamente la respuesta llega con su sonrisa.

―Así es. Vamos a comprobar que tanto hemos cambiado. Porque Egipto sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. – Inmediatamente coloca la cámara en posición y toma la foto.

― ¿Quedamos bien? – Pregunto nuevamente.

―Siempre Syaoran, siempre. – Me besa de manera fugaz y retomamos la caminata. Afortunadamente esta excursión es para nosotros dos, Sakura lo arregló con su agente de viajes para obtener los permisos necesarios.

― ¿Y bien mi querido cerezo, a donde me llevarás mañana? – Pregunto cuando hemos dejado atrás la Pirámide.

―Solo puedo decirte que el transporte nos estará esperando muy temprano porque esta vez el viaje será un poco más largo. – Sakura responde mientras va tomando algunas fotografías a todo lo que llama su atención.

― ¿Entonces no piensas decirme? – Vuelvo a indagar esperando una pequeña pista.

―No, y ni se te ocurra usar tus tácticas de seducción que esta vez vengo preparada en contra de ellas. – Me mira por unos segundos con esa expresión que despierta al lobo que llevo dentro.

Llegamos al hotel y cumpliendo con su promesa no soy capaz de hacerla hablar y a como ella me pide nos vamos quedando dormidos después de cenar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Todo arqueólogo, científico o viajero debe de tener una bitácora, en la cual refleja todo lo que sucede en viajes o investigaciones y es justo lo que voy a hacer después de tomar un rápido baño porque Sakura se ha despertado antes de las alarmas que hemos programado y sin la necesidad de mi acostumbrada rutina; llenarla de besos.

Aun no me dice cuál será el lugar que vamos a recorrer, pero verla lista con su mochila al hombro mientras que yo todavía no termino de prepararme me sorprende y llena de ánimos así que me propongo estar listo en menos de cinco minutos.

― ¿Ahora si sabré algo, Sakura? – Indago por tercera vez en menos de veinticuatro horas, obteniendo la misma respuesta de antes, ella se da la vuelta acomodándose para quedarse dormida en lo que dure el viaje. Y yo sin opción alguna hago lo mismo que ella. Total, aun no ha salido el sol.

―Syaoran, despierta. – Siento en mi oído el suave susurro con el que Sakura me llama. – Baja rápido que quiero que veas algo.

― ¿Ya llegamos? – Sakura se va a cansar de tantas preguntas, pero es justificable, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuál es el siguiente templo.

―Todavía no, solo quiero que veamos esto. No sabemos cuándo tendremos otra oportunidad como está. – Me toma de la mano para guiarme a la nada, solo veo arena y más arena por donde sea que busco.

―Sakura, no veo nada est… – Sin el más mínimo cuidado cubre mi boca para luego tomarme de los hombros y moverme hacia el horizonte.

―Profesor Li. ¿Sería tan amable de cerrar la boca y ver hacia el horizonte? – Obviamente no respondo y hago lo que ella me pide, espero unos minutos y caigo en cuenta de lo que Sakura está hablando.

Estamos los dos viendo hacia el horizonte sus manos me sujetan del brazo en un pequeño abrazo y apoya su cabeza en mi costado, aprovecho la oportunidad y la abrazo para que esté más cómoda. Lo que nuestros ojos presencian no cualquiera puede hacerlo, y es maravilloso.

Frente a nosotros, en el horizonte el astro mayor, el sol hace su silenciosa aparición anunciando un nuevo día para todos en este lado del planeta. Tomo a Sakura de los brazos y la coloco delante de mí, la abrazo nuevamente y dejo mi mentón sobre su hombro.

―Te amo Sakura. Gracias por estar a mi lado. – Beso su cuello y seguimos admirando por unos minutos el amanecer.

Después de esa parada retomamos el viaje aun sin saber cuál es el lugar que visitaremos, pero esta vez no pregunto nada porque sé que con Sakura al mando vale la pena dejarse llevar.

Un par de horas más tarde llegamos al Templo de Luxor. Lo que me hace recordar que fue también uno de los lugares que visité en compañía de Sakura, su padre y la expedición que los acompañó aquella vez.

Recordamos las discusiones que teníamos por la cámara de la que ella se había adueñado. Nos acercamos al patio peristilo en donde Sakura y yo nos tomamos una fotografía justo donde ella me tomó por sorpresa hace diez años. Justo delante del gran Ramsés siendo bendecido por la diosa Hathor.

―Recuerdo que no me gustaba ser tomado por sorpresa. – Comento una vez estamos saliendo del templo. – Pero por más que te decía, no parabas.

―Era inevitable, te veías hipnotizado. – Sonríe y empieza a caminar de espalda sacando su cámara nuevamente. – Quédate ahí que te ves bien.

Obedezco a su petición y espero a escuchar el flash de la cámara. – Listo, simplemente el mejor modelo que Egipto puede tener. – Me río a carcajadas por su ocurrencia y la tomo de la mano para seguir caminando.

– Tengo hambre, Syaoran. Vamos a comer.

Salimos al parqueo para buscar nuestro transporte y pedir que nos lleve a un hotel para comer y pasar el resto del día ahí. Después de la bella experiencia viendo el amanecer y llegar a El Templo de Luxor, uno de los primeros lugares que visité como un "excursionista autorizado" por un antropólogo tan experimentado no pregunté nada, me dejaría llevar, al fin y al cabo, es mi regalo cumpleaños y al parecer serán excursiones muy significativas. Solo me queda vivirlas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El día de hoy nuestra rutina es casi la misma que la de los últimos dos días. La única variante es que esta vez hemos podido dormir más porque, según Sakura, el templo que visitaremos está más cerca que Luxor.

―Quiero creer que este recorrido que estamos haciendo es diferente al anterior. – Observo a Sakura ponerse su mochila al hombro.

―Déjalo fluir, Syaoran, déjate llevar. – Comenta haciendo ejercicios de respiración.

―¿Qué te parece si dejamos fluir otra cosa? – Sugiero, acercándome a ella tomándola de la cintura.

―Cuando estemos en el destino del día de hoy, lobito. – Responde dándome un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz. – Vamos Syaoran. Aún nos esperan más secretos.

Sale con todo el ánimo que la caracteriza de la habitación y tomo mis cosas para salir tras de ella. Esta vez el recorrido lo hacemos despiertos mientras ella se dedica a tomar fotografías de todo lo que llama su atención.

Por la ruta que llevamos creo saber hacia dónde nos encaminamos. Pero hago caso al consejo de Sakura y solamente me dejo llevar. El viaje es más o menos de tres horas y el microbús se estaciona frente al maravilloso Templo de Philae o el Tempo de Isis, ahora confirmo mis sospechas; con esta ruta ella está planeando algo más.

Recorremos nuevamente todo el lugar y llegamos a un punto que en especial trae más recuerdos a mi mente. Cosas que por mucho tiempo que ha pasado siguen grabadas en mi memoria.

― ¿Recuerdas este lugar? – Pregunta Sakura mientras me abraza por la cintura.

―Como olvidarlo. Espera... – La observo fijamente tratando de encontrar algo más. – ¿Dime por favor que no has traído esos escandalosos zapatos contigo?

Ella solo ríe y cubre su boca para evitar que los demás la observen o llamen su atención. – ¿Cómo crees? Ya no me quedan por eso los tuve que dejar. – Y vuelve a burlarse de ese suceso.

¿Olvidar que Sakura llegó al Tempo de Isis usando zapatos tan ruidosos? Eso jamás. Ese día su torpeza estaba a niveles insospechados y casi terminamos dándonos un beso, afortunadamente no pasó a más, en ese entonces no sentía nada por nadie, pero conforme pasaron los días y compartí con ella muchas cosas, la situación fue cambiando.

No olvido la discusión que tuvimos y que ese día fue uno de los mejores de mi vida porque Fujitaka me invitó a unirme a su grupo lo que sin duda me motivó a estudiar lo que más deseaba para mi futuro.

― ¿Si quieres podemos hacer la misma escena? – Regreso de mi ensoñación y la tengo frente a mí casi a punto de besarme.

―Para eso no hay necesidad de fingir algo, cerezo. – La tomo de la cintura besándola con todo el deseo que siento por ella.

Nos tomamos la foto obligatoria para compararla con la de hace diez años en la sala de Oración y cerramos un ciclo más de este tránsito por los recuerdos.

― ¿A dónde crees que iremos mañana? – Pregunta cuando estamos sentados en un restaurante tomado una bebida.

―Me has pedido que me deje llevar y eso estoy haciendo. – Hago lo mismo y tomo de mi jugo.

―Esta vez voy a dejar que preguntes. – Me regala esa hermosa sonrisa, la que indica que está tramando una travesura.

―La lógica me indica que iremos al Templo de Abu Simbel. Hemos recorrido los lugares en que estuve con ustedes y los que hice por mi cuenta. – Ella junta sus manos muy emocionada.

―Así es, Syaoran. Lo triste es que será nuestra última visita porque solo nos quedan tres días para regresar a la realidad. – Comenta mientras que de la alegría pasa a la nostalgia.

―Vamos Sakura. Egipto está en nuestros corazones. – Tomo su mano e inmediatamente sonríe.

―Tienes razón, Syaoran. Aun falta la mejor parte. – Se pone de pie. – ¿Nos vamos?

― ¿Qué estás planeando? – Pregunto porque espero no sea otra pista.

―Algo especial, Syaoran. Y mañana lo sabrás. – Sale del restaurante y no me queda opción que seguir esperando. Solo queda un día después de todo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Aproximadamente cuatro hora nos llevará llegar al Templo de Abu Simbel, esta vez; por consejo de Sakura saldremos un poco más tarde. Nos dimos el lujo de desayunar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y darnos un buen baño.

―Esta vez iremos primero al hotel en donde nos quedaremos a dormir, Syaoran. – Explica Sakura desde la puerta del baño. – Quiero que estemos en el templo hasta el atardecer.

―Entonces solo llevaremos la cámara, dinero y nuestros documentos de identidad. – Observo con detenimiento todas las fotografías que Sakura ha tomado y son buenísimas.

―Así es. – Responde.

Cumpliendo con lo establecido, abandonamos el hotel antes del medio día para poder entrar al Templo de Abu Simbel antes de que la entrada nos sea prohibida. Confío en que Sakura ha previsto ese detalle para no vernos en la penosa situación de no poder entrar.

Llegamos con tiempo de sobra y entramos con éxito al templo iniciando nuestro recorrido. Todavía recuerdo como me sentía al estar aquí hace diez años, la decepción era notable, pero ahora todo es diferente.

―Y aquí fue en donde conocí a ese joven gruñón con apariencia de anciano. – Mis ojos perciben el flash de la cámara y es que me he quedado nuevamente absorto observando el monumento que fue construido para Ramsés II y Nefertari. – ¿Vamos?

Tomo su mano y entramos juntos al Templo en donde recorremos todos los lugares que hay en él. Esta vez tuve la oportunidad de exteriorizar mi sentir en esos días, la frustración que me embargaba sabiendo que mi vida era manipulada por mis padres como un títere y su titiritero.

―Pero todo salió bien, Syaoran. – Me interrumpe y es algo que agradezco, no quiero amargar el momento. – Estás nuevamente en Egipto y te dedicas a hacer lo que más amas.

―Hago lo que me hace feliz y estoy con la mujer que más amo en la vida. – La corrijo y beso, aprovechando que la tomo por sorpresa y a la vez sacó mi celular para retratar este momento.

Llegamos a la sala de oración y aprovechamos la poca afluencia para tomarnos una foto recordando que aquí fue nuestro primer torpe encuentro. El tiempo avanza de manera rápida y vemos a los visitantes que van dirigiéndose a la salida.

―Nosotros también nos vamos, Syaoran. – Coloca la cámara en su cuello y empezamos a caminar. – Lo olvidé, espera aquí por favor.

Sin darme tiempo de replicar regresa rápidamente a la Sala de Oración y yo me quedo como bobo, esperándola.

―Ahora sí, vamos. – Sin explicar nada más toma de mi mano y retomamos nuestro camino, pero pienso que tiene algo diferente, solo que aun no sé que es.

Al salir del templo busco con la mirada alguna señal de que el conductor ya nos está esperando pero no doy con él. ― ¿Sakura, avisaste al conductor nuestra hora de regreso? – Ella solo se muerde un labio en señal de nerviosismo.

―! Hoee! No puede ser, lo he olvidado. – Se lleva las manos a la cabeza provocando que me asuste.

―Tranquila, solo hay que llamarlo y esperar. – La tomo nuevamente de las manos y rápidamente se tranquiliza.

―En ese caso, vamos, aun nos hace falta una fotografía más. – Muestra la cámara y señala la entrada del templo. – Aun recuerdo lo nervioso que estabas cuando conociste a papá.

No respondo a ese comentario porque tiene toda la razón, me mantuve nervioso todo el rato que estuve con él. Me dirijo nuevamente a la entrada del templo pero me doy cuenta de que voy solo.

― ¿No vienes para la foto? – Pregunto a la corta distancia que nos separa, solo la veo negar muy sonriente.

―Esta fotografía es solo para ti. Para tus admiradoras. – A pesar de que no me gustan las fotografías de este tipo, no evito la carcajada en su último comentario.

Vi el flash de la cámara en repetidas ocasiones y un deja vú me embarga, solo que esta vez Sakura es toda una experta en el arte de la fotografía y de las mejores que Japón ha dado al mundo. Cuando termina cuelga la cámara en su cuello y de su pequeña mochila saca algo más que no alcanzo a ver hasta que ella se acerca trotando hacia mí.

―Esto te pertenece, lobito. – Me extiende un sobre amarillo tamaño carta y con duda lo acepto.

― ¿Más pistas? – Pregunto sorprendido.

―Ábrelo y verás. – Responde rápidamente y ahora puedo recordar algo más.

Veo que aun usa la peineta que le regalé aquella vez y me encanta que todavía conserve ese recuerdo. Con una gran sonrisa asiente en respuesta y dirige su mirada al sobre que aun no he abierto.

Con mayor expectativa hago lo que me pide y es una fotografía. En ella se refleja la escena en donde los egipcios proponían matrimonio a una mujer. Según los escritos cuando se comprometía una pareja en matrimonio este entregaba a la que quería como esposa una flor de loto.

―Sé lo que significa esto Sakura, lo que no sé es porque me das esta imagen. – Con algo de duda espero a que ella diga algo.

―Espero esto te ayude a entender lo que quiero decir. – De su pequeña mochila saca una pequeña caja. Tímidamente, saca de la caja una bella flor de loto que se traduce en una propuesta de matrimonio, algo que debería de estar haciendo yo ¿Cómo puedo ser tan despistado? Sakura desea dar el siguiente paso y yo nunca vi venir este momento.

―Espera un momento. – Por fin mi cerebro junta todas las piezas. ― ¿Acaso... acaso esto significa que tú...?

―Sé que para ti, que vienes de una familia tradicional esto es totalmente descabellado, pero yo no tengo dudas que, después de tanto tiempo juntos, quiero dar ese paso contigo. – Baja su rostro tratando de esconder su nerviosismo. – Pero si no quieres todavía…

Detengo su monólogo y la tomo del mentón para observarla. ― Me has tomado por sorpresa, no te detengas.

―Según la antigua tradición egipcia la novia recibe una flor de loto como señal de compromiso, pero no me importa ser yo quien te pida que aceptes vivir conmigo hasta que seamos momificados. – Se toma unos segundos porque en sus ojos se asoma el brillo de las lágrimas acumuladas. – ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?

Con todas las emociones habidas y por haber la tomo entre mis brazos y beso con pasión y emoción. Jamás pensé que iba a vivir esto.

―Sí Sakura, si quiero casarme contigo. – Respondo después de recuperar el aire. Con notable emoción me ofrece la flor y la tomo con mucho cuidado.

―Te amo Syaoran. – Se acerca nuevamente a mí y volvemos a besarnos. Aprovecho la oportunidad para abrazarla por la cintura y nos quedamos en esa posición por unos minutos.

―Yo también te amo Sakura y este ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido. – Apoyo mi mentón en su cabeza mientras observo la bella flor.

―¿Sabes que Touya te va a querer matar por que su hermanita te ha propuesto matrimonio? ― Siento como su cuerpo se estremece por la risa y me uno a ella también.

―Ya lo resolveremos cerezo, ya lo resolveremos.

Egipto guarda tantos secretos, no solo historia antigua, también de amor y amistad. Unos ojos esmeraldas que me sacaron de quicio al inicio pero que le dieron un gran giro a mi vida. Ahora tengo en mis brazos a la que pronto será mi esposa, los astros, los dioses y todas las deidades existentes la han puesto en mi camino y el destino no se equivocó en haberme puesto hace diez años en su camino.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**


	7. Chapter 7

**Egipto me llevó a ti.**

**Epílogo**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras camino por la que pronto dejará de ser mi habitación; los recuerdos, sentimientos y nuevos anhelos llenan el ambiente creando un aura bastante particular ya que mezcla la nostalgia del ciclo a cerrar con la alegría de emprender una nueva aventura.

Me miro una vez más al espejo mientras confirmo que todo este en su lugar. Estoy usando un Qipao que llega hasta las rodillas en tonos perla con hermosos bordados en azul rey, los hombros están descubiertos y para acentuarlo, decido llevar mi cabello recogido. Me encuentro sonriendo ante el pensamiento que cruza mi mente. Si mi atuendo logra despertar la pasión que mi amado lobito mantiene usualmente controlada, tal vez pasemos una noche igual de maravillosa que la de aquella vez cuando le dí una de las últimas pistas.

Miro mi reloj y confirmo que solo falta unos cuantos minutos para que Syaoran pase por mi. Mi amado castaño había quedado encantado ante la propuesta de matrimonio que le había dado pero ambos sabíamos que, fieles a las tradiciones de su familia, él debe pedir mi mano en la cena del día de hoy.

—Vaya, sé que papá y sus padres estarán encantados… pero… me preocupa como reaccione mi hermano. — murmuro para mí misma mientras me abrazo ante el escalofrío que recorre mi cuerpo al pensar en quedar viuda antes de tiempo.

El sonido del timbre me saca de mis lúgubres pensamientos y salgo gustosa a recibir a mi amado. Al abrir la puerta, quedo impresionada con la imagen ante mí. Syaoran lleva un traje negro inspirado en las ropas tradicionales chinas. La camisa es lo que llama más mi atención ya que es de una hermosa seda negra con bellos y delicados bordados en tonos dorados. Al pasar mi mano por su pecho siento como mi lobito esta quizás igual de ansioso que yo de repetir esa noche tan inolvidable.

—Te ves preciosa. — murmura mientras coloca un beso en mi mejilla y me acerca más a él. Yo procedo a rodear su cuello con mis brazos y robarle un pausado pero apasionado beso que culmina cuando debimos parar a respirar.

— ¿Está listo para pedir mi mano en matrimonio señor Li?— Syaoran solo me dedica una amplia sonrisa y vuelve a atraparme en un maravilloso beso.

—Por ti, lucharía contra todos los dioses del antiguo Egipto, solo para poder ver tu hermosa sonrisa un día más— sus palabras calman las ansias que siento. A su lado todo saldrá bien.

… … … …

Escuchar canción:

/UiKauJfNXko

Septiembre, amor

Andrea Bocelli

… … … … …

Cuando llegamos a la sala de eventos, quedo deslumbrada por la impecable y exquisita decoración. Me giro a ver a Syaoran y noto como él estaba expectante ante mi reacción.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Es un lugar precioso y la decoración es tan… maravillosa ¿Lo hiciste tú solo?

Syaoran solo negó suavemente mientras aprieta mi mano y coloca un beso en el dorso —me hubiera encantado, pero Tomoyo y tu padre fueron un gran apoyo.

Después de saludos, abrazos y sonrisas para los invitados, todos procedemos a tomar nuestros asientos. Mi padre y hermano a mi lado derecho mientras que Syaoran y sus padres están a mi izquierda. La cena transcurre sin ningún inconveniente, a excepción de las miradas de odio que mi hermano y Syaoran se dedican ¡Ese par nunca cambian!

Syaoran toma su copa y la golpea suavemente con uno de los cubiertos. El dulce sonido logra captar la atención de los presentes mientras que siento como mis mejillas empezaban a arder. Syaoran toma mi mano y procede a levantarse.

—Gracias a todos por venir a la cena del día de hoy. — comienza a decir mientras yo veo encantada su mirada ambarina tornase de un tono dorado y decidido —el día de hoy les he reunido aquí no solo para compartir un ameno tiempo en familias, si no para hablarles de alguien muy importante para mi. — Las palabras se detuvieron y Syaoran me anima a ponerme de pie a su lado —Sakura Kinomoto, hace poco más de diez años nuestro primer encuentro fue lejos de ser el ideal. Nuestro carácter, tan similar y diferente a la vez nos hizo chocar casi que al momento. Pero pequeños detalles que empecé a notar hicieron que lo inevitable pasara, que me enamorara de ti. Aquel muchacho malhumorado y reservado, se dio cuenta de que te amaba intensamente. Cada día, cada minuto, cada recuerdo y experiencia vivida a tu lado han sido los mejores y no los cambiaría por nada. — Con visibles lágrimas en mis ojos, noto como Syaoran toma una bocanada de aire y procede a colocarse de rodillas.

—Sakura, amarte es una decisión que tomo con total convicción cada día. Deseo seguir viviendo nuevas experiencias a tu lado y saber que al envejecer podré seguir deleitándome con tu hermosa sonrisa y esos hermosos esmeralda que me quitan el aliento. Sakura Kinomoto, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?— cuando Syaoran realiza la pregunta puedo sentir como todo mi cuerpo tiembla y mis lágrimas caen sin cesar. Justo cuando iba a dar el sí una voz interrumpe el momento.

— ¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER TE CASARAS CON MI HERMANA, MOCOSO!— La voz de Touya sonaba como un trueno en toda la sala que había quedado en completo silencio.

—Kinomoto, sé que nuestra relación no es la mejor. — Syaoran contesta mientras puedo visualizar cómo sus manos tiemblan de furia por el comportamiento de mi hermano.

— ¡Hermano!—

—Touya hijo por favor compórtate. Ya había hablado con el joven Li y es una unión de la que estoy más que feliz. — el oír las palabras de aliento de mi padre solo hacen que mi corazón se calme y por lo visto el de Syaoran también, ya que lo veo relajarse un poco.

—Kinomoto yo...—

—Yo nada chiquillo. Solo dime una cosa y aceptaré esta unión. ¿Serías capaz de dejar tu amada carrera de arqueología y tomar la dirección de la empresa de tu familia, por Sakura?—

La pregunta hizo que mi corazón dejará de palpitar por un momento. Mi hermano era cruel al preguntar algo tan comprometedor. Mi enojo va en aumento y pienso en lanzarle la copa de vino en mis manos, pensamiento que se borra por el suave tacto de Shaoran en mi mano quien solo me sonríe

—Cualquiera tomaría eso como una pregunta capciosa querido cuñado, más para mí la respuesta es obvia. La arqueología es mi pasión pero Sakura es la fuerza que me hace seguir luchando por mis sueños día con día. Sakura es la persona por la cual me esfuerzo todos los días. Es una mujer independiente, tenaz, amable y apasionada. Su hermana podría encontrar a alguien mejor, eso no lo dudo, pero aún así decidió elegirme a mi. La respuesta es sí, Kinomoto. Por Sakura soy capaz de dejar la arqueología y cualquier otra cosa que me pidan ya que su felicidad es la mía y no necesito nada más que tenerla a mi lado.

La intensidad de las palabras de Syaoran hace que el lugar estalle en aplausos. Varios de los presentes lloran ante el emotivo discurso dado solo segundos antes y para mi satisfacción mi sobre protector hermano se había quedado sin palabras. Vuelvo a mirar a Syaoran quien tiene pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y un leve sonrojo a causa del discurso.

—Mi felicidad es donde tú estés Syaoran. Mi respuesta es sí, sí me casaré contigo— grito con emoción mientras me tiro a sus brazos para sellar con un beso el prólogo a nuestra nueva vida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Siete meses después_

La tarde comenzó a desaparecer permitiendo que hermosos tonos dorados, naranjas y violetas adornaran el horizonte. Siento la brisa primaveral perderse en el jardín donde me encuentro viendo la belleza de atardecer, en una pequeña pausa que hago en este memorable día. Despido con una mirada llena de nostalgia los últimos rayos del sol, aquellos que me despertaron unas horas atrás.

"_Una claridad extrema hizo que abriera mis ojos. Aún desconcertada miré el reloj y vi que era más temprano de lo normal. Busque rápidamente el origen de aquella luz y encontré la ventana de mi habitación completamente abierta. No era de extrañar, siendo despistada como para gritar en medio templo sagrado en Egipto, era capaz de dejar la ventana de mi habitación en ese estado. Suspiré y me incorporé mientras terminaba de despertar por completo gracias a la fresca brisa entrando por mi ventana. Observé una sombra moverse y no pude detener la sonrisa en mi rostro y la cadena de emociones en mi ser. La sombra de mi vestido bailaba por toda la habitación y la felicidad en mi corazón era absoluta. Era hoy, el día en que uniría mi vida con la persona que mas amaba, había llegado. _

_Dos toques a mi puerta me sacaron de mi vendaval de emociones_

—_Sakura ¿estás despierta? ¿Puedo entrar?— la voz de mi querida prima clamaba por mi a través de la puerta, y no pude más que sonreír al escuchar su emoción_

—_Lo estoy ¡pasa!— _

_Un abrazo fue lo primero que recibí de parte de Tomoyo. Lloramos juntas de emoción y me sentí llena de alegría. Mi amiga incondicional me había ayudado en toda esta locura y hoy era el día de la cereza en el pastel. El día comenzó a moverse rápido, y sabiendo todo lo que teníamos que hacer comencé a dudar si me daría tiempo… Y podemos agregar mis problemas de puntualidad y despiste. Debo agradecer a Tomoyo de que todo saliera perfecto… _

_Mi querida amiga tomó el control de la situación, empezamos con mi cabello. Cuidadosamente arreglado de manera tradicional, hacia resaltar mi cuello permitiendo verme mas alta y estilizando mi figura. Los adornos dorados que caían del mismo terminaban de complementar la estética de mi rostro. Continuamos con el maquillaje. Nunca fui de usar nada muy fuerte o llamativo y Tomoyo lo sabía, así que con una gran habilidad se encargó de resaltar mis ojos. Por un momento no me reconocí en el espejo… _

_Había llegado el momento del vestido. Me lo puse y me sentí flotar, me sentí en un sueño y me costaba a veces interiorizar lo que pasaba. Los bordados dorados hacían juego con los adornos en mi cabello. Pensé que en algún momento Tomoyo iba a desmayarse de la emoción _

_De un momento a otro estábamos en el templo, y seguía sintiendo que todo pasaba muy rápido al compás exagerado de los latidos de mi corazón, intentaba respirar hondo y calmarme pero… Era difícil, muy difícil… Hasta que lo vi… Vi esa cabellera castaña rebelde y aquellos ojos ámbares en lo que me encantaba perderme, el mundo se detuvo y finalmente mis latidos se calmaron_

—_No tienes idea de lo hermosa que te ves— me dijo apenas se acercó. El revuelo en mi corazón me clamaba por abrazarlo y besarlo hasta quedarnos sin aire… Pero antes de lanzarme a mis pensamientos pasionales recordé que debía guardar todo protocolo estando dentro del templo. Acate por sonreír y agregar un "tu también" pero me lo cobraría más tarde. _

_La ceremonia comenzó y yo solo podía hacer un recorrido por nuestras vidas. Desde aquel momento en que mi torpeza en Egipto nos había permitido conocernos, hasta la sorpresa que le había preparado para llevarlo de nuevo a nuestro lugar "mágico". Aun me preguntaba si alguien en la universidad nos habría escuchado. Recordé el momento en donde escuche decir de sus labios que aceptaba, que se casaría conmigo y sentí como las lágrimas querían brotar de mis ojos. Me obligue a respirar hondo o Tomoyo me mataría si estropeaba mi maquillaje. Sin embargo, no pude evitar que dos rebeldes lágrimas bajaran por mi mejilla al momento de colocar nuestros anillos. Mis manos temblaban como si estuviera bajo cero, pero ahí estaban, esos aros dorados eran el completo sello del amor que nos profesamos"_

El sonido de una cámara me sacó de mi recuerdo, vuelvo a la realidad para ver cómo finalmente el sol se había ocultado en el horizonte. Busco la fuente del sonido y me encuentro con la sonrisa divertida de quien ahora es mi esposo.

—Yo no soy el experto en fotografía, pero estoy seguro que será una de las mejores fotos de hoy, el centro del collage. —

—Ah… ¿Y eso por qué?— pregunto divertida mientras me coloco de frente al castaño y enlazo mis manos con las de él

—Porque te veías como la mujer más feliz del mundo—

La frase explota por completo mis emociones y busco con desespero los labios de la persona a quien amo. Syaoran me abraza por la cintura mientras yo lo tomo de ambas mejillas con pasión profundizando cada vez más el beso. La falta de aire me obliga a separarme, rio con él mientras lo miro a los ojos y junto mi frente con las suya

—Yo también soy inmensamente feliz. — un casto beso llega a mis labios acompañando la frase

—Deberíamos… celebrar nuestro aniversario en Egipto… Prometo comportarme debidamente en el salón sagrado—

Syaoran me regala una hermosa sonrisa y toma mi mano con delicadeza, acaricia la alianza en mi dedo y la besa.

—Iremos, mi amado cerezo.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hola a todos. Aprovechando el tiempo libre he compartido todos los capítulos de este proyecto en el cual han colaborado personas simplemente geniales Sahure1987, CherryLeeUp, Pepsipez, Snoopy Moon, Mel_kari y nuestra amiga diseñadora, tenemos todo un equipo trabajando en algo muy especial, así que pendientes. **

**Nos leemos pronto, pendiente de las páginas en facebook. **

**Wonder Grinch. **


End file.
